Let Go
by Rogue Raider
Summary: (Complete!) A story about Rogue and about love, life, choices and letting go. 'Romy'
1. I'm With You

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution *sniff* Marvel does and The WB. I also don't own Avril Lavigne's songs, but I do like to sing them ^_^ Anyhow on with the Story.  
  
lyrics  
  
~Telepathy~  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Let Go.  
  
Chapter 1: I'm With You  
  
I'm standing on a bridge I'm waiting in the dark. I thought that you'd be here by now...  
  
Green eyes stared, just stared down passed the broken wood, beyond the clif edge, down lower and lower falling to rest on what appeared to be just rocks. Beyond the rocks was dark swirling waves, crashing churning, spraying the smell of salt into the air. A sigh escaped purple shaded lips," Ah'm sorry Momma...ah shouldn't have done that..." A single tear left the heavily make-up clad green eyes as a gloved finger wiped it quickly away.  
  
Night had fallen, Rogue figured she should head back...no one knew where she was. Did they even care? A voice in her head seemed to say 'sure they do.' Her gaze swept down once more beyond the barriers," Ah..shoulda helped ya..now ah'm no betta than ya are." Another tear left her sorrowful, empty gaze. Empty, intruth the Southern Goth felt nothing...not since Apoclypse had done what he did. Drained her of all the pysches in her head, and Rogue felt like he had taken part of her too. Everything was a haze in her mind and all it seemed she could feel was hate, loneliness, and pain.  
  
There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening, but there's no sound...  
  
Above her a summer storm sounded it's presence. A loud crash of thunder. Rogue stiffen, then pulled her black trench coat around her form a little tighter,' Ah betta git. Bye Momma...ah'm so sorry..." More tears fell, mixing with the rain. Tears from Heaven, but why would Heaven cry for her or Mystique? They are both mutants, outcasts...maybe they were her tears, Raven's tears. Maybe she was dead," Ah killed'er..." A sob broke from the quivering lips and knees gave way to the ground," Ah...killed'er..ah'm a murderer..." Gloved hands became wet as more tears flowed now.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are, but I'm with you.  
  
In truth, or rather as far as she was concerned, Rogue has nobody but Rogue. Maybe this was all of her own doing, maybe not. A loner by choice...sure she didn't have to be, but it was indeed safer that way. No one likes loners, no one touches a goth. It's easier not to give a rat's ass when you make everyone else hate you. And now because of this...because of the betrayal by Mystique, the Southerner felt more alone then ever...it had pushed her over the edge, the Professor couldn't even get the girl to go to school anymore. Wolverine, or Mr Logan to the kids couldn't even presued her to come to training sessions. Her moods had become more raw, more angered she had even made Jamie Maddrox cry the other day at breakfast, just with a look. In short Rogue felt more like a bitch then ever now," Ah'm no betta than her."  
  
I'm looking for a place. I'm searching for a face. Is anybody here I know? Cause nothing's going right, and everything's a mess and no one likes to be alone.  
  
"Not veally Vogue." Kurt had been watching his half sister for a long time now," If you vere, then you vouldn't be here crying like this." The fuzzy blue Nightcrawler stepped forward, a hand resting now on Rogue's shoulder.  
  
" How long ya been standin there?" The Mississipi accent became startled at the sound of the German accent," Ah didn't even smell ya damned brimstone smoke from portin'." Slowly she stood wiping the mud from her black pants.  
  
" Long enough Vogue." Kurt slowly helped her to her feet," Long enough to know you veally care about our Mother." The blue face smiled sadly," I veally wish that we could have have helped her, maybe changed her you know."  
  
The white and auburn head shook back and forth," Impossible Kurt, sorry but lepords neva change their spots."  
  
He nodded sadly, but deep down the German Born Kurt Wagner wish that it wasn't like that," Vell, dinner's read and the Prof sent me out to find you." The three fingered hands held out for Rogue," Come on, I'll port us kay."  
  
Sniffling Rogue shook her head again," Nah, ah'm not very hungry...maybe lata..ah need ta think alright."  
  
It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are, but I'm with you.  
  
Kurt nodded," Alright, but remember Vogue we're family...we can talk and stuff you know."  
  
After the longest time Rogue smiled," Ah know an' thanks Kurt really ah appericate it." The emerald stare watched as the Elf teleported away leaving the stench of fire and brimstone in the damp air.  
  
The combat footed steps took the Southern Goth around the Mansion's grounds and into Ororo's gardens. This was the one place Rogue came to think, it was always so tranquil, so beautiful and quiet and calm. Plopping down on a wooden bench which was located on a small orential styled bridge in the middle of the garden Rogue returned to her thoughts and thinking aloud," Maybe Ah oughta git outta here, run away..." Her thinking continued like this for several minutes, but soon it turnined into an arguement with one's self. Back and forth her head and heart argued the pros and cons, in the end it all just left her more confused then before.  
  
Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind.  
  
---------------  
  
Unknown to Rogue, inside the mansion someone was watching her. His name Remy LeBeau, his codename Gambit. He too was lost, for over a span of two years he had been Magneto's right hand man, and now his leader was gone...possibly dead. Kindly enough Professor Xavier had taken him and the other two Acolytes in. But he felt out of place here, but he soon began to notice he wasn't alone in that department," What's wrong wit' de Petite outside?"  
  
The young and spunky Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat looked up from her studying startled," Oh um...like Rogue's not been herself lately all that stuff that went down in the cave and whatever really got too her and then some stuff between her and Kurt." The freshman, so to be sophmore shrugged slightly," She like doesn't talk much anyhow, but now she hardly talks or does anything anymore...and she's gotten mean too."  
  
"Dat so." Remy arched a brow, then turned back to the window," Poor Fille really been t'rough alot o'shit den huh?"  
  
Again the innocent Kitty looked up brown eyes wide at the man at the window," Like yeah I guess, but I mean she doesn't like even keep a journal or anything like that. Just keeps to herself...and watch the lingo would ya the Professor doesn't even let Mr Logan swear."Kitty arched a brow herself," Like you where there...didn't you see what happened to her and stuff..like being controled by Mesmero and all that."  
  
A smirk slipped across the Cajun's face a moment," So sorry Mon Amie" His tone full of mock," Remy jus' swear in french den d'accord?" Gambit nodded," Oui, Remy was dere, but dat chere she got one heck o'a kiss."  
  
Kitty simply shrugged," Whatever, so long as like I can't understand it." And back to her studying she went, but at the sake of gossiping she once more bestowed the Cajun with her attention," She kissed you...like wow."  
  
A sly smile took presence over his face," Yup. Dat she did...was a nice kiss too save for de after effects d'ough."  
  
For a moment Kitty stared at the Cajun Charmer dumb-struck," Oh, so like what kinda kiss was it...did you feel fireworks, the whole big deal thing like in romance novels?"  
  
Remy had to laugh," You a nosey Petite ain't ya?" He just shook his auburn head and left the room, however he paused at the door briefly," It was magic, sheer magic Amie." With that he winked at the young Miss Pryde and was out of her sight.  
  
-----------  
  
By this time Rogue had slowly began her trek back inside the Mansion. She had no idea that the Acolytes had arrived yet, infact she didn't even know they were coming. Sure she had heard about the Professor offering them a chance to start over with the X-Men, but the Goth really didn't think they'd do it. Head down Rogue entered the Mansion through the kitchen trailing water on the tile as she bee-lined straight for the stairs and the room she shared with Kitty," Take a shower go ta bed...maybe git lucky an' die in mah sleep..." She mumbled, thinking aloud again.  
  
" Die in your sleep? Now Chere why'd you wanna go an' do dat for?" Remy stood not far from the stairs, a lazy cigerrette hanging from his lips.  
  
She paused, like a deer caught in headlights. Almost machincally she turned, staring him down," Whut in tha hell are ya doin' here Swamp Rat?" Demanded the southern tone.  
  
Unfolding his arms, Gambit pushed off form his leaning position against the wall," Remy live 'ere now."  
  
" Great. Jus' when ah figgered thins' couldn't any worse they up an' do." Rogue started up the stairs in a huff, a sneeze suddenly racking her body," Damnit."  
  
" Whoa, Chere." In a seconds time he was at her side," You should have been out in de rain Rogue isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it's Rogue an' whut tha hell do ya care for anyhow?" She gave him the infamous death glare, which to her shock and surprize didn't even phase him.  
  
" Well, for one Rogue and Remy team mates now, so loyality an' all dat shit." He smiled at her, his smile enough to make her want to melt(I know I would heh)," An' jus' maybe Dis Cajun like de River Rat."  
  
Rogue's green orbs rolled," Ah bet." Was her answer at all of the above the smooth talker had just said," Ah gotta git ta bed alright."  
  
" Sure t'ing Chere." With that Rogue found herself in the Cajun's arms and he began to walk up the stairs, all the while a nosey little brown haired girl watched from below smirking curiously.  
  
'Oh this is going to be like so interesting' Kitty thought to herself smugly, then turned away and went back into the Library to finish her homework before she too would head for bed.  
  
" Put me down!" Yelled Rogue disgustedly. 'How dare he...just who tha hell does he think he is!' She thought to herself in pure anger and frusteration.  
  
" Non. You can barely walk Roguey, so Remy being de gentleman he is help de fair damsel o her room d'accord." His arms tighted around her slender form," Now quit your squirming."  
  
Rogue stared at him, just stared...'How dare he!' She was speechless...this was rediculas...' He has no right!' She was fuming, her eye color seeming to darken with each passing second.  
  
" Cat got your tongue Roguey?" Remy despite himself laughed, she was amusing 'She's so cute when she's mad' He thought to himself, which only stretched his grin wider across his face  
  
"Don't call me Roguey ya damned Swamp Rat!" Finally she found her voice indeed still worked despite his having shut her up only seconds ago," Look there's mah room, ah can walk tha rest o'tha way really." A slender gloved hand launched itself towards his face to slap him.  
  
" Let's play nice mon Chere." Remy grabbed her hand seconds before it would have connected with his face and allowed her feet to hit the ground," Alright den, but Remy get a goodnight kiss?"  
  
Rogue had by this time wrestled herself out of his arms completely, at his words her free hand came up quickly and smacked him," There's yer goodnight kiss." With that Rogue moved to wrench herself from his grasp, only to have Gambit pull her close against him as she gasped.  
  
" Dat wasn't very nice Chere." His tone husky, his breath warm against her face," Remy gunna hafta teach de belle some manners." Smirking, Remy snaked his free hand around Rogue's form and spat her on the behind then let her go," Night Roguey." The tall young man bow, blowing her a kiss then headed down the hallway.  
  
"How...dare ya do that!" If she had something, Rogue would have thrown it at him. He made her so mad, he had tried to blow her hand off once and now...now he was hitting on her!?!? What was his problem...and. She stomped her foot in frusteration and went into her room slamming the door," Goodnight indeed."  
  
It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are, but I'm with you.  
  
I'm with you.  
  
- Okay, there's the first chapter, hope you all like! Read and Reveiw please *begs* I'll try to update as soon as possible I promise! 


	2. Just Like a Pill

Shout Outs:  
  
SeungLee: Well she's not going to be happy about living with him, but she'll get used to the idea trust me. ~_^ Thanks for reviewing.  
  
roguefan1309: So glad you like it. ^_^  
  
Yumiko: I know I tend to rush, but from now I'll try not too it's a really, really bad bad habit *nods* Glad you like the story tho. *smiles*  
  
Caliente: I know I thought that was a funny idea too hehehe. BTW loove your stories and anyone reading this needs to read Caliente's stories if you haven't they kick ass! *gives all her reveiwers cookies*  
  
Anyhow Legal stuff: I don't own X-Men Evolution...I would like to own Remy though hehehe . Or at least borrow him *begs, smiles nicely bats eyelashes* Nor do I own the song for this chap Pink owns it. Looove Pink! That is the singer and not the color...the color's okay tho...  
  
Okay...now On With the Show....*drum rolls*  
  
~Telepathy~  
  
'thoughts'  
  
lyrics  
  
Let Go.  
  
Chapter 2: Just Like a Pill  
  
Lying here on the floor where you left me I think I took too much I'm crying here, what have you done? I thought it would be fun...  
  
Sunlight suddenly poured into the somewhat messy room belonging to two teenager girls. One of the girls was bright, spunky, popular and talktive. Her side of the room reflect that with posters of pop stars and princesses, her bed covered by a pink comforter set with hearts decorating it, stuffed animals every where and even a pair of pink fuzzy slippers on the side she always got in and out of bed from. This side was very neat and clean. Nothing out of place and everything in it's place. The other side of the room however was quite a bit different. Dark, gloomy, almost threatening like it was telling you to stay away. The bed was covered by a lepord print comforter set with black sheets, always unmade. No stuffed animals anywhere and clothes of dark greens, black, grays, and purples lined the floor as well as boots, gloves and books. Most of the books Anne Rice, Edgar Allen Poe and other dark gothic styled writings. The girl living on this side of the room was shy, a loner, unpopular and quiet. It was as though Two-Face occupied the room and not two teenagers.  
  
Rogue rolled over, eyes still incrusted with sleep slowly parting, green orbs glaring at the world drunk in the morning sunlight," Gah...Who openned tha damn curtains?" She felt sluggish, tired and cold. Slowly her body allowed action, her senses swirling and before she could even fully set up the Southerner was back down again," Tarnation!" Cried the Goth in agony. Life just wasn't fair, in fact to be blunt and honest it down right sucked major ass. Groaning in pain, her muscles sore unwanting to move Rogue finally lifted her slender form from her bed and shuffled bare foot over to the balcony/window to reshut the curtians. 'Sunlight should be illegal' The seventeen year old thought to herself in annoyance. Once the task of shutting out the annoyance was done, Rogue slowly dragged herself back to bed not feeling very well at all.  
  
Just as the Goth had got back under her covers the door to her's and Kitty's room was suddenly thrown open," Like Rogue, you missed the Danger Room session. Mr Logan is so mad...at...you..." Kitty paused. Something was not right with her room-mate at all. Quietly the freshman moved forward, brown eyes inspecting the older girl's face," Wow...you didn't like sleep with your make-up on did you?"  
  
" Like no ah like didn't so like now go like away." Rogue mocked her fellow mutant's voice snidely. She just wanted to be left alone, she was sick. Trying her best to conceal her coughing and ragged breathing, the Southerner turned over and snuggled down into her covers more allowing only the top of her head to be visible.  
  
The Valley Girl slowly shook her head," Rogue like come on. You need to get up you look pale...are you sick or something?"  
  
Rogue groaned," Or somethin'...now Kit really leave me alone!" Came the muffled southern accent in anger. Yes she was sick and it was her own fault too, just what had she been thinking? Sitting out there in the rain like that...that was the problem she hadn't been thinking at all really. And then that damned Cajun...he had bruised her pride, damn him ,damn him ,damn him," Please, please go away...lemme alone so ah can rest." She was begging now how pathetic of herself.  
  
A brow arched slowly and brown eyes became soft, gentle towards her room mate," I'll like go get Mr McCoy okay...if you're sick you so need to be down in the med lab." With that the brown haired girl bounded off leaving Rogue to wallow even more so in her self pitty.  
  
" Kit...really Ah...Damnit." Ungloved hands vengefully tossed back the covers of her bed. 'So not fair!' Rogue thought to herself in frusteration," Why tha hell is she worried bout me anyhow...ah mean not like she wouldn't want me ta die or somethin'...least she wouldn't hafta share a room with no one anymore." The River Rat knew that wasn't true deep down she knew Kitty did generally care about her welling being, why was beyond her however, but it was appericated none the less. In fact it caused Rogue to smile just a little to think someone like Kitty Pryde did give a damn about someone like her. It was nice, sort of...  
  
I can't stay on your life support There's a shortage in the switch I can't stay on your morphine 'Cause it's making me itch I said I tried to call the nurse again But she's being a little bitch I'll think I'll get out of here  
  
Remy had been minding his own business for most of the morning, which was very much unlike the cajun indeed. His mind however was occupied at the moment, why hadn't Rogue been to the morning session in the Danger Room? Why hadn't she been at breakfast? He had missed her presence," Maybe Remy go check up on de fille..." He thought aloud, gaining a strange look from Bobby Drake who at that moment just strolled passed him and down the hall. Maybe she was in her room. Either way Remy decided to start there. With his brown trench coat trailing behind him almost cape like as he asended the grand staircase. Whistling some tune, the Swamp Rat slowly approached the door of Rogue and Kitty's room only to find it open. Still being somewhat of a gentleman Remy knocked," 'Ello anyone dere?" Red on black eyes slowly scanned the room, he could tell which side belonged to which girl even ignoring the fact Rogue was resting on her bed.  
  
Rogue was fursterated still. Her mind was sluggish, not very clear, and rather swampy. Her eyes hurt, it took an act of congress to even get them to remain open past five minutes and her head was pounding like nothing else. And she couldn't breathe out her nose, it bugged her to no end to have to breathe through her mouth," Ah feel like a dumb cod fish with mah mouth open like this." Great. Now her voice was getting hoarse. Nothing else could make this day worse nothing at all...wait there was one thing," Oh go away, yer tha last person ah wanted ta see taday." The Swamp Rat. He could make even a good day bad as far as she was concerned.  
  
" You don't sound so good Chere." Without an invite Remy waltzed into the room gazing about. 'An' 'ere Remy t'ought he was messy.' A long low whistle was drawn out at the clutter and mess that is Rogue's side of the room," Remy t'ink Roguey needs to clean her room oui?" A self satisfying grin slowly began to creep across his mouth, she was sick which meant she couldn't do much about getting him out of her hair," Chere got de sniffles den?" His demon gaze watched as she desperately tried to breath from her nose, but could not,' Hm. Dis 'elp." The fingerless gloved hands produced a silken hankerchef form one of the pockets inside his trench and handed it to her with a concerned look upon his face.  
  
" Ah dun't need yer help Remy." The Goth scowled, pouting slightly. There wasn't a damn thing she could do about him at the moment, not one thing. Glassy appearing green eyes fixed on the hankerchef," Oh. How nice...but ah dun' wanna git it dirty..."  
  
" Sure ya need Remy's help Chere." He laughed," Non. Dat's de point is to get it dirty Roguey." With a gentle smile, the Cajun rested the hankerchef over the girl's button like nose," Go on, be a good fille' an' blow so you can breath out ya nose."  
  
She snorted at him," Yer funna ya know that?" But he was being aweful nice though. Really nice. Rogue shook her head 'Whut am ah thinkin'...' She grumbled in self thought. The hankerchef was soft and cool against her skin," Ah'm not a baby ya know. Ah can take care o'mahself." Against her own will, Rogue blew her nose into the hankerchef," Thanks." She muttered sounding a little less stuffy for the moment. 'He's kinda cute...wait whut am ah sayin!?! Ah'm must really be sick...' Quickly Rogue looked away from Remy, feeling embrassed to say the least," Ya can go away now..."  
  
" Non. Remy take Roguey to de med lab." Once again the Cajun Charmer had the Belle in his arms, who was clad in her pajamas none the less," You feel really warm Chere, got a fever met'inks...or does Remy excite ya dat much?" A sly smirk over took the handsome face as he exited her room.  
  
" Will ya stop callin' me that!" Desperately Rogue thrashed about in the young man's strong arms, but this action only served to tire her moreso," Ah can' b'lieve this...why aren't ya out skirt chasin' or somethin' ya damned Cajun." A bit of a blush slowly crept along her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose," It'sa fever ah assure ya don't excite me nor will ya eva." Huffed the Goth in defense of herself. She just wanted away from him, away from everything...her whole sorry excuse for a life period. It felt like everything she has ever done has turned into shit, worthless, and never good. Not worth even a penny.  
  
Where I can run just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears  
  
And I swear you're just like a pill Instead of making me better You keep making me ill You keep making me ill  
  
He laughed again, his voice deep anyhow, but his laugh seemed to come from his toes and echoed joyfully," Non, Chere Remy rather chase you." He was amused by her frusteration, it made him all the more smug and determend because he knew he was the cause of it," Aw. Remy sore dat you no like his pet name for ya." He mocked as though she had wounded him badly, but then was quick to smile placing a gaurded peck on the top of her head," Jus' 'old still Mon Petite, we almost to de med lab."  
  
Rogue was growing tired of fighting him, her muscles ached beyond belief and her throat hurt from verbally fighting. Folding her arms with a huff, the stubborn Goth succeeded to the Cajun for the time being and allowed him to wisk her off to the med lab. Part way to the lab, which was located down in the secret levels of the Mansion, the two southerners were met by one furry blue Beast and a very worried Shadowcat, who's brown eyes sparkled in delight at the sight of Remy attending to her room mate. Kitty found this all very romantic and thought Rogue to be a very lucky girl, it would be save to say that Kitty envied her room mate just a little; Afterall Gambit is so handsome, so mysterious, so...well such a hunk. However, Miss Pryde was not as naive as she appears to be. It was very obvious to the younger teen that Rogue was not enjoying Remy's company at all and why was beyond her. Kitty figured it was because Rogue was sick and she wasn't thinking straight. It never occured to the Freshman that just maybe her room-mate didn't want the company of the Cajun Charmer at all.  
  
" Oh..Hey Remy, like thanks for bringing Rogue down here." Kitty blushed excitedly, a few giggles slipping out between each word," It was like so romantic and nice of you." More giggles.  
  
Rogue was just about ready to gag 'Romantic!?! Ah'm gunna kill that valley girl gossip hound if it's tha last thin' ah do!' The River Rat thought bitterly to herself," Thanks fer bein' worried bout me Kit." A forced smile of gratitude was given, but her green stare was throwing daggers not just at the Swamp Rat, but at Kitty aswell.  
  
Dr. Henry McCoy, perferrably called Hank or Beast stood there watching the interactions, he could instantly feel the tension in the hallway growing by the second and in a minute would need the aid of a chainsaw to cut it. If he didn't somehow break the ice now he might have three people in the med lab and not just one," I hate to break up this somewhat friendly chatter, but let's get Rogue to the med lab so I might run a few tests and diagonose her." The knowledgable blue Beast turned, his white lab coat flaring slightly as he back to walk back to where Kitty had dragged him from only moments earlier.  
  
" You t'ink Remy romantic Petite?" The Cajun beamed and gave the girl in his arms a so-there look as he willingly followed the good Doctor down the hall. He could feel Rogue tense up in his arms and sighed,' Chere you need to relax, dis Cajun ain't gonna hurt you." The hand that rested protectively on the Goth's shoulder slowly began to move in a massaging motion," Jus' trust Remy." Came his deep cajun accent cooing into her ear.  
  
I haven't moved from the spot where you left me It must be a bad trip All of the other pills were different  
  
Maybe I should get some help...  
  
She felt tired. Her eyes wanted to close, her body wanted rest, sleep. But not in his arms, Rogue simply refused to even argue the idea with her body. And yet she felt safe in his arms, comfortable...she could stay here forever. At his hand on her shoulder a relaxed sigh escaped her pale lips...maybe this wasn't so bad. Her head began to loll back and forth, fatigue wanting to take over, finally her head found a resting spot on Remy's shoulder, her eyes slowly drifting closed," Ah'm...so tired." The words left her mouth amist a yawn.  
  
Remy just grinned. It couldn't get much better then this. A pretty Fille in his arms, sure she was sick, but still and the fact he was slowly wooing said girl was all the more icing on the cake. Now if he could just ask her out, of course after she felt better that is. Shifting her weight a little in his arms, he held her now more against him, his hand still working at her shoulder as he walked. His demon gaze looked down softly at the sleeping belle in his arms and a tune his Tante used to hum to him as a child back in New Orleans came to mind and began to quietly hum it now into Rogue's ear," Dat's a good Chere jus' rest an' relax." The cajun accent cooed once more in her ear.  
  
Kitty remained very silent. It was probly the first time in a long time the teen girl had remained so quiet for such a long period of time. Brown orbs watched delightfully at the romanticness unfolding before her very eyes. It was just like in the novels she so adored. 'They are like so cute together' Kitty thought to herself, hands clasping with a dreamy sigh.' And like Remy is the perfect gentleman...wonder why someone like him was like working for Buckethead...'  
  
Rogue was almost asleep, her body was so relaxed, so soothed, so at ease. However her mind was another story 'What am ah doin'?' Her body tensed up again," Stop tha racket ya annoyin' Swamp Rat." Instantly she was awake again, fully and rather pissed at herself for becoming so vunerable because of the likes of him! 'It's jus' cuz ah'm sick...ah'm not thinkin' straight. Yeah...that's it.' Of course the Goth was not going to admit that just maybe she was falling for the Cajun, esspecially with little miss romance novels around. That would be gossip sucide. The whole mansion would know in less than thirty seconds.  
  
He sighed. She wasn't going to give up so easily was she? But he really didn't think she would, afterall all the things she had been through lately he would act the same if he was her. Funny thing was though in Remy's eyes he and Rogue weren't really all that much different. Both had pasts they'd rather forget, both had done some terrible almost unexcusable things in their pasts aswell. The Cajun felt funny knowing all about each member of the X-Men thanks to his fallen leader Magneto and them not knowing much about him, well Xavier knew things because he took Magnus's files on each Acolyte when he offered them hearth and home with his X-Men," Remy gunna sit you down now Chere, we in de lab."  
  
Dr. McCoy was ready by the time Remy and Kitty entered with Rogue," Just place her here on the table Remy." Friendly blue eyes watched as the young man did as instructed," Now if you and Kitty could wait outside this will only take a few minutes." Hank watched as Rogue seemed very releived to have both other teens out of her hair and whispered a thank you to the large blue furred covered man, who inreturn simply nodded a your wolcome.  
  
Remy nodded," Alright. Jus' take care of mon Chere good Doc." The debonare Theif bowed to Rogue, blowing her a kiss," Remy stop by later an' check on Roguey. get better chere." A hand was placed on Kitty's shoulder," Come on kit-cat."  
  
" But..." Kitty grumbled slightly, but at Remy's hand on her shoulder she almost left the room willingly. Once the door had shut behind them the curious teen turned on the Cajun," So...you like Rogue huh?"  
  
I can't stay on your life support There's a shortage in the switch I can't stay on your morphine 'Cause it's making me itch I said I tried to call the nurse again But she's being a little bitch I'll think I'll get out of here...  
  
He leaned against the wall, he knew Rogue would be okay, that Hank was a good doctor and that he'd help her and that all she had was a cold. But Remy still couldn't help, but worry...he and Rogue had been through alot together actually and all thanks to Apocalypse. His red on black gaze slowly fixed on Kitty," Oui. Remy like de Rogue alot." Sure he didn't know her that well yet, but he couldn't help but like her, she was fiery, smart, and really quite pretty if she would just leave all that make-up off.  
  
" You should like ask her out or something when she feels better." Kitty could tell that Gambit indeed liked her room-mate at friend alot, she also wanted to see Rogue happy and figured Remy might just be able to make her happy and not so gloomy and dark all the time. Maybe...and as the saying goes one can always dream can't they? Ideas were coming to the freshman's mind, ideas of how to hook up the two Southerners...or at least trick Rogue into going out with Remy.  
  
"Maybe he will Petite...maybe he will." Remy slyly winked at Kitty.  
  
Meanwhile back in the lab...  
  
"Well Rogue it seems you've caught a very nasty cold." Beast was writing something down on the clip board in his hand," I'm going to get you some cold pills and send you back up to your room."  
  
Rogue groaned," Can't ah jus' stay in tha lab?" She was almost begging at least down here she had less of a chance of Remy or Kitty trying to play nursemaids for her, Dr McCoy could do it himself.  
  
" I think you will find yourself more comfortable in your room Rogue." Before she could protest this, Dr McCoy was already inviting Kitty and Remy back into the lab," You may return her to her room Mr LeBeau." With the flare of his white lab coat, Hank turned taking a pill bottle off a shelf and handing it to Kitty," I trust you two will make sure Rogue takes her medication and does what she needs to too get better?"  
  
"Like sure Mr Beast." Kitty chimed in before Rogue could protest or Remy could answer for himself," And like Remy will help, his room is just across the hall from us!" The valley girl sounded all to happy and joyful about this.  
  
Rogue mumbled a few choice words under her breath," This is so not fair." Once again her green gaze shot daggers at the Cajun as she was lifted from the exaiming table," Ah can walk ya know."  
  
" Remy sure you can Roguey, but he rather carry you den risk ya falling and hurting yo'self." She began to squirm and protest again," Uh-uh Chere. Now you b'have or dis cajun gonna spank ya again."  
  
Rogue's eyes went wide, her mouth creating a perfect o shape," Ya...ya..wouldn't dare..." Her voice was fast becoming raspy, such a shame if she were to lose it completely.  
  
" Wanna bet Remy?" He grinned, challenging her. Rogue shook her head quickly no," Dat a good fille' now den you jus' saved dem pipes o'yours don' want ya losin' your voice no do we."  
  
She scowled, she glared, she even gave him her best most scariest death glare. Nothing worked on him at all. Folding her arms, Rogue nodded in agreeance about losing her voice. No of course she didn't want to lose it. 'Damn him, damn him, damn him!' the Goth thought to herself. This was so unfair by her standards indeed it was bad enough Kitty would be there twenty four seven to wait on her hand and foot, but now so was Remy. A scowl remained poised across her lips for the remainder of the way to her room.  
  
Where I can run just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears  
  
And I swear you're just like a pill Instead of making me better You keep making me ill You keep making me ill  
  
Author's Note: I know nasty place to end this chapter, it kind of leaves you hanging, buuut I've gotten a touch of writer's block. Now to explain about the song lyrics, they aren't always going to quote fit the chapter so to say they're more of to help desrcibe a little more on the way Rogue is feeling during the chapter..for example this Chapter she wanted to get away from Remy he's bugging her and instead of making her feel better he only seemed to be making her feel worse as in confused about her feelings towards him aswell as more sick because of her unwant to relax and give into him. Gotta love double meanings hehehehe. I also hoped I didn't rush this chapter...in order for me not to to rush it will prolly take me a few days to add a new chapter each time and also the fact if I try to write more then one chapter at a time I will rush it. Thank you for reading hope you review and long live Romyness!!! ^_^ 


	3. My Immortal

Shout Outs:  
  
ishandahalf: Thanks for your two reviews, sorry I didn't say thank you on chapter two I didn't get your two reviews til after I posted the 2nd chapter. *gives brownies for her mistake* glad you're enjoying my story!  
  
roguefan1309: Thanks for reading! You're awesome sooo glad you're loving my story! *gives brownies too*  
  
Yumiko: Glad you loove the Romyness! *also gives brownies*  
  
Legal stuffs: I Don't own X-Men Evolution the WB and Marvel does. (lucky them heh) I would still like to borrow Remy though, even if only til Midnight or whatever. Pwease I'll feed him and love him *grins* and take really good care of him. Nor do I own the song "My Immortal" Evanescence does.  
  
Anyhow onward to the good stuff....  
  
Quick Author's Note: Since Fanfic for some reason won't show Italics from now on lyrics will be in (Lyrics) okay! Glad to have cleared that up heh.  
  
~Telepathy~  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
(Lyrics)  
  
Let Go  
  
Chapter 3: My Immortal  
  
(I'm so tired of being here, supressed by all my childhood fears...)  
  
Rogue layed back in her bed. Outside night had shrouded everything, covering it in a blanket of shadows and darkness. She couldn't sleep, her mind was too full. Sighing the teen slowly and quietly rose from her bed not wanting to wake her sound asleep room-mate Kitty. Surpressing a cough, the bar foot Goth slowly made her way to the glass doors leading out onto the balcony of the room. Still as quietly as she could the auburn and white haired girl openned one of the doors and slipped outside into the fresh air. Her body still ached, the cold she had still present, but she couldn't sleep. No rest for the wicked. Turning a moment to glance over her shoulder making sure the Gossip Queen was still sleeping, Rogue then made her way down the drainpipe to the ground below.  
  
The evening had placed dew on the grass. Rogue shivered slightly as her feet hit the wet greenness. Her green gaze glanced up quickly a moment to make sure no one was paying attention to the Southerner's little night escapade. Once she was sure that Logan wasn't coming after her and that everyone was still asleep the Goth made her way towards the outer area of the Mansion's grounds, there sits near the edge of a cliff a gazebo. Anymore since the night she had killed Mystique, Rogue comes her often to think no matter what the time of day or what the weather is like. It has become a habit to her, a drug of sorts.  
  
Still bare foot and shivering the Mississippian slowly advanced onto the wet wooden flooring of the white gazebo. Each footfall there within like a death march of sorts. One foot slowly before the other until emerald orbs can peer over the edge and down, down , down into the depths were the lies a rolling sea churning and swirling onto the beach only to recoil back again into the murky depths. Down on the sand shore, amongst the rocks and sand rests peices of something like a jig-saw puzzle. Peices to a statue. Peices to the only person she has ever called Momma.  
  
A sigh escaped her lips, tears threatened behind the green gaze...but this time she will not cry or break down. This time she will look upon the woman down there with no fear, no remorse in her gaze. She wasn't really sorry, maybe deep, deep down she was, but on the surface it had felt good to push that manipulative bitch over the cliff. To watch her fall and break into peices at the bottom, just like that old Nursery Ryhme. Slender ungloved hands gripped the broken wood still there, unfixed just yet by Logan. One of the sharper edges that her pale hand gripped drew a little blood. the red liquid ran down her arm and seeped into the sleeve of her pajamas, Rogue ignored the sharp stinging pain and gripped the peice of wood even harder.  
  
(And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real. There's just too much that time cannot erase...)  
  
The sky was filling with clouds. Lightning flashed illuminating the rocks below, illuminating that face trapped forever in stone. The one face that would haunt her the rest of her life. Her's mother's face. The mother who she killed. The tears came,"Ah...wasn't gunna cry." At these words from her own lips a flash back came to her...  
  
-----  
  
"Rogue?" A tender voice called out, blue eyes gazing about a dark room that obviously belonged to a child," Darling, come out it's okay, it's just a summer storm." A young woman mid to late twenties knelt down beside a bed, slender fingers crowned by perfect nails lifting the coverlet of the child's bed," Come to Momma dear."  
  
Large green eyes of a frightened child peered out at the woman," But Momma ah'm scared...ah dun' like tha loud sounds Momma." A crash of thunder echoed through the night," eek!" The little girl only about four years old scooted more so under her bed," Make it go awaaay." Sniffled the child trying to hold back her tears.  
  
" What if Momma comes to you if you won't come to her?" The raven haired woman smiled," And then after the storm is over you, me and Irene can go get some ice cream okay?" A soft smile crossed the young woman's lips as the child nodded. Slowly the slender figure slipped under the bed with the tiny youngster placing her arms around her," You know Rogue, it's okay to cry, crying doesn't mean you're weak."  
  
The little girl nodded slowly," Alright, if ya say so Momma...ah love ya Momma." Tiny chubby arms of a four slowly encircled the woman the best they could," Ah can have cookie an' cream ice cream right?" The child beamed," Let's go now...ah'm not scared anymore!" The tiny voice cried out in victory.  
  
The woman smiled," I love you too baby-girl." Inside the woman was sad however, as the little girl would grow she would become something feared by all normal humans. A mutant, like herself. Raven Darkholme didn't know what to do but love the child and make her feel welcomed despite the visions of the future Irene has seen instore for them all.  
  
------  
  
( When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and i've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me...)  
  
Rogue shook her head slowly," Why Momma...ah loved ya why'd ya hafta go an' do tha thins' ya did ta me?" Ungloved hands moved up and down her own arms, she was shivering...she hated the memories, she wished she could replace them or pretend they belong to one of the people she's absorbed over the years, but she can't. They are her's no question about it and they are her cross to bear.  
  
"Stripes. What you doin out here?"  
  
"Logan....ah...ah..nuthin'." She didn't turn to face the gruff sounding man behind her," Jus' thinkin'...s'all."  
  
The short Canadian nodded," Well you got a right to think kid, but not out here in the middle of the night when yer sick." The mentor placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Rogue is like a daughter to him and to see her like this was tearing him up inside," Anything you wanna talk about hm?"  
  
Rogue tried her best not to sniffle," How'd ya know ah was out here?" The tall lanky teen kept her back to the adult, not wanting him to see her like this.  
  
" Halfpint." Logan grunted," Phased into my room screaming that you were gone and the balcony door was open."Shifting his form, the man stood now beside Rogue arms resting on the railing of the gazabo," I tracked your scent to here. Kinda figured this is where you'd be anyhow." The hand still resting firmly on her shoulder gave a small squeeze," Infact you've been spending most of yer time here haven't ya?"  
  
The Goth nodded slowly wiping tears away with the back of her hand," Yeah...reckon ah have..." The green gaze did not meet the steel blue one that she knew was studying her.  
  
" I know yer crying Stripes. I can smell it." The hand that had been resting on her shoulder pulled her over to him," It's okay to cry kid and don't let anyone else tell ya different."  
  
Her gaze remained locked on rocks below, on the face forever it seemed set in stone," Someone else once told me that too....long time ago." Quickly she moved to hide her hand that was now stained with blood that was slowly drying," An' that someone else in tha end betrayed me..."  
  
He had smelled the blood, he knew it was there," Don't bother hidin that Rogue. I know it's there." He smiled sheepishly towards her as she returned the gesture," And I can promise you this much darlin' I won't betray you. I'm not Mystique and neither are you."  
  
Slowly the teenager nodded, a sigh escaping her lips," Ya think ah was wrong ta push her...like ah did?" Finally the green eyes sparkling with teas averted to look at Logan," Think ah shoulda helped her?...An' fer not helpin her does that make me like her?" She relented to her body this time and allowed it to lean against the man her head finding his shoulder.  
  
" Yes and No kid." The gruff man took a deep breath," I don't blame you for your anger, hell I probly would have done the same thing. But you should have just walked away, you know you really hurt that half brother of yours. No. What you did does not make you like Mystique."  
  
Rogue nodded," Thanks Logan really...ah feel bad now ya know, guilty esspecially tawards Kurt. Reckon ah shoulda thought b'fore ah acted huh?" A sneeze racked her body," 'xcuse me."  
  
Logan patted her arm," See that's what makes you not like Mystique, you regret what you did and she wouldn't have."  
  
( You used to captivate me, by your resonating light. But now I'm bound by the life you left behind, your face it haunts my once pleasent dreams, your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real; There's just to much that time cannot erase...)  
  
She nodded again," Ah know...but sometimes it's not that easy, ah mean ah was raised by tha woman." Again the green eyes averted from the steel blue ones," She's tha only woman ah eva knew as Momma. Her an' Irene were mah family...they took care o'me fer mosta mah life an' now all that's nuthin' but a lie or least that's how it feels."  
  
" Look Stripes I know that what you've been through isn't great. I know more then you think I do about feeling like part of your life is a lie, but this you got now isn't the X-Men are your family now and they always will be remember that." Logan then did something very unlike him self to a point, he hugged her," Just don't forget the good times you did have with Irene and Mystique though because deep down those two will always be the motherly figures in your life kid."  
  
Rogue didn't know what to do or say as Logan hugged her. It was deffinitely unexpected and threw her off balance just slightly, in the end she hugged him back," Really thanks Logan ya dunno how much ya've helped me out here." Quickly she pulled away, afraid that she might accidently touch his skin," An' ah know tha X-Men are mah family an' ah ver glad of it too." She smiled a little less sadder this time.  
  
" Well you shouldn't be out here kid and you're welcome." Once more the gruff man placed a hand on her shoulder,"Lets get you inside alright." He turned to walk, but stopped when she didn't move," Somethin wrong?"  
  
The Goth shook her head," No, but can ah have a few minutes?"  
  
Logan nodded," Sure, I'll just wait over here. Make it quick though gonna rain real soon." With that the man left the wooden gazebo and back out into the night lighting a cigar as he waited leaning against a tree nearby.  
  
(When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me...)  
  
Her form turned again, glassy green irises staring down, down, down into the abyss below where waves of water churned and met the shore; Down, down, down where the rested a face forever set in stone. For the longest of times she was quiet, content with just staring, just trying to make out the outlines of the broken face on the rocks. How the mouth was frozen mid scream, how the eyes were wide with fear," Ah bet ya were scared when ya touched that thin' weren't ya Momma...ah woulda been scared too." Rogue smiled softly," Ya know it's okay ta be scared, jus' like it's okay ta cry...funny ya told me that cuz ah dun' 'member ya eva cryin' at all." A stray tear slowly rolled down her face, the teen let it go and watched as it fell over the edge and down towards that face cast in stone," Ah'm still angry at ya Momma...fer all tha lies an' hell ya put me through ah dunno if ah'll eva forgive ya or even understand why, but ah'll still love ya an' ah'm still yer daughter an' ah've made mah peace with ya ah hope now."  
  
"Move it Stripes it's starting to sprinkle." Called the gruff voice over a clash of thunder towards the shivering teen.  
  
" Jus' a second Logan!" Rogue turned, her back towards the man again as she heard him grumble about his cigar getting wet," Momma ah also know that ah'm not tha only one that needs ta make peace with ya, yer son Kurt does...although ah think he's goin' bout it a lil betta then me an' ah'm gunna take care o'him fer ya be a good big sista...ah jus' want ta say thanks fer all tha lessons in life ya've taught me ya did alotta good among tha bad fer me an' even tha bad taught me stuff....ona these days we'll as in me and mah new family tha X-Men will try ta find a way ta fix ya ah promise ya that. Good night Momma an' ah love ya." An ungloved hand met her cold lips and blew a kiss down towards the face set in stone, down towards the only woman she ever called Momma.  
  
" Ready to go now kid?" Logan pushed off from the tree and stepped forward offering the shivering sick teen his brown jacket," Here. Put this on don't need you getting any more sick now."  
  
With a brief nod and a sigh, Rogue took the jacket and slipped it on," Thanks."  
  
The rest of the way back to the mansion the two walked in silence, both thinking, but about different things. Logan thought about what exactly Rogue had been through and if he could relate and she could relate to all the horrors he himself had been through, she was indeed like a daughter to him and one that was maturing very fast. He had heard some of what she said while he waited against that tree, her additude made him proud about the fact she was willing to forgive her Mother for all the things she had put her through. Even Logan as much as he has changed since joining forces with Xavier could never really forgive anyone for some of the things he's been through, his scars. Again out of fatherly love for the girl his arm settled around her shoulders," Yer a good kid Stripes, took alot of guts to say some of what you did back there."  
  
Rogue nodded," Ah know...an' again Logan thanks alot sometimes ah dunno whut ah'd do without ya...an' ah'm sure that some of tha other kids would say tha same yer really an insperation ta all o'us an' ya understand alot whut we're goin' through 'sepcially me." With that having been said, the teen leaned into the gruff and rough father figure and walked back inside the one place she could always call home. But deep down in her heart it would take time, lots of time to make that pain go away, to make the memories not so unbearable anymore, Rogue has alot of damage emotionally and prehaps she may never truely overcome it and she knows that most of it makes her who she is and who she will become.  
  
(I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone and though you're still with me, I've been alone all along)  
  
He watched from the shadows, demon eyes narrowing slightly," So dat's it huh..her an Wolvie...merde dat's messed up." Remy shook his head the feeling of jealousy creeping into his system, he hadn't heard the words spoke not wanting to get that close for fear the feral man might snif him out. With an almost defeated sigh Gambit headed back towards the Mansion already thinking up ways to win Rogue from Logan.  
  
Author's Note: Mraha! Aren't I juuust so evil. Sorry there's not really any Romy in this Chapter, however the next Chapter will have some I can assure you as Gambit thinks Rogue and Logan are a couple...won't he feel funny when he finds out the truth huh? hehehehehe seeya soon, read and review please! 


	4. Bed of Roses

Shout Outs:  
  
hey all you faithful readers! Sorry I wasn't able to update til now, had alot of computer problems. *hugs*  
  
ishandahalf: You're funny heh. *hugs* thanks for looooving my story! I also agree with you on the idea of Rogue and Logan romance...um heeell no.  
  
Caliente: You're most welcome! And I like it too I mean they enteract like that on the show soooo why not in my lil fic heh. *hugs also*  
  
York: Glad you like and the whole jealous Cajun bit is going to get interesting alright. ~_^  
  
The Untouchable Rogue: Thankies! I'll try to drag out the whole deal of Remy thinkin that Logan and Rogue are a couple the best I can. And there will be a happy ending of course. *smiles*  
  
To the rest of you who have made/left reviews thank you ever so much for your support and views. *hugs the lot of ya*  
  
Author's Note: I'm going to skip ahead a few days in this chapter and Remy's going to start his little mission to woo the Rogue teehee. But who said it's gunna be easy. Also this takes place between the episode where she pushed Mystique and Saturday oct. 4th's ep.  
  
Legal stuffs: I really really hate to disappoint y'all but X-Men Evolution isn't mine. *hides her handcuffs* Oh the things I could do with Remy tho . *snickers sheepishly* I don't own the song either, Bon Jovi does.  
  
(Lyrics)  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~telepathy~ (if I ever use it heh)  
  
--- scene seperation  
  
Let Go.  
  
Chapter 4: Bed of Roses Sort of from Remy's point of view  
  
( Sitting here wasted and wounded at this old piano. Trying hard to capture the moment this morning I don't know. Cause this bottle of vodka is still lodged in my head and some blonde gave me nightmares, I think that she's still in my bed as I dream about movies they won't make of me when I'm dead...)  
  
Remy sighed mumbling a few choice words in French as he came in the front door of the Mansion. It was eight am, or so his watch read. With a yawn the Cajun teen stretched slowly and looked around with weary red eyes. After seeing Rogue and Wolvie together he had snuck off for the last few nights to a local bar to drowned out the image that plagued his mind. It didn't work, and why he was falling for Rogue so quick was beyond him, he felt like he was on a downwards spiral and he was desending fast into a black pit. But something about that gothic girl got him and got him good. However now there was new problems to handle, how to steal her from the arms of an older man? Mulling towards the kitchen still muttering about things here and there in French, Remy was at a loss he ahd to think fast...he had to sweep the southern shrew off her black combat booted feet.  
  
Suddenly a flash of red caught the Swamp Rat's eyes, he blinked, gaze still a bit on the blurry side," Jeanne?"  
  
"Not a chance LeBeau." Came the leading tone of the Scott Summers.  
  
"Merde'...I mean, heh 'ello Scotty." Gambit flashed him a grin, a very sheepish one at that.  
  
"Hello yourself." The Ruby Red Quartzed glasses wearing team leader gave the Cajun a good once over," I'm not going to ask why, but I've got a good idea where you've been all night." The Boyscout did not sound pleased. At all.  
  
"You gettin' good at dis Remy t'ink." Rather overly quick of himself, Gambit moved towards the Mr. Coffee sitting on the counter and poured himself a glass," Lemme guess missed danger room session dis morin' non?"  
  
Scott simply nodded in disgust and left the kitchen muttering about the fact that Remy Lebeau had no discipline and was in dire need of some," Hm. I think I'll go speak with the Professor about a trainning session with Logan."Cyclops grinned almost evilly, dispite himself.  
  
Remy had almost drank the cup of coffee down by the time any of the other students had reached the kitchen. First to enter being Rogue's half-brother himself Kurt Wagner. An idea by now was slowly seeping into the clever Scoundrel's mind dispite the hangover that was beginning to take effect," Hey dere moi's blue homme."  
  
"Morning Vemy." The German eyed the New Orleans native slowly. It was a rare thing for Kurt to get spoken to by him at all really," What's up?"  
  
"Gambit he in dire need of your 'elp mon ami."Slowly a grin flickered across the dashing features as he slid an arm about Kurt's shoulders in a friendly like manner," Wanna know bout Rogue and Wolvie."  
  
Kurt was quick to discover he had been lead out of the kitchen and into the back hallway by the cunning auburn haired teen," Um...well they're veally close, been so ever since Vogue went through a bad deal with her powers. Logan helped her through alot and he's always been there for her." THe fuzzy blue dude slowly arched a brow," Why are you asking?"  
  
(With an ironclad fist, I wake up and french kiss the morning. While some marching band keeps it's own beat in my head while we're talking, about all of the things I long to believe about love truth and what you mean to me and the truth is baby, you're all that I need...)  
  
Slowly Remy nodded, strong fingers massaging his own chin just below the tuff of hair resting there,"Hm. I see. T'anks Kurt." Remy began to walk away then stopped," Your her brother right?"  
  
"Half brother why?" Again Kurt's brow quirked.  
  
"Right...so know what sort of flowers mon Chere likes?"  
  
Kurt blinked a moment. Was this guy THAT serious about Rogue? Or was he playing around. Nightcrawler wasn't sure if he liked this at all really," Um..Voses I think..." He answered anyhow, curious to see where this might lead too.  
  
" Merci." With that Remy headed towards the garage, his mind full of nothing but roses; He would get every color, every size, every kind he could for her," Let's see dat animal keep up wit' dis one." A gleam in the Cajun's eyes seemed to fortell he was up to sometihng indeed. Silent foot falls almost had the Swamp Rat to his first destination when suddenly...  
  
" Been drinkin' Gumbo?"  
  
Great. Logan. Just what he needed at the moment," Sure t'ing. Jealous Remy didn't invite?" He grinned, but the gleam in his demon stare had gone from cunning to menace.  
  
Logan had noticed the sudden change in the teen's demeanor. He didn't like it. He didn't trust it," Something buggin' Cajun?"  
  
"Maybe." The suave accent dropped low, almost daring, egging Wolverine on. 'Just give me a reason.' Remy thought to himself ' Gemme a reason an' dis Cajun will kick your ass t'ree ways from sunday.' Nonchalantly his fingers slipped inside his usual trench coat and felt the edges of a playing card.  
  
Wolverine watched his movements. He could tell Remy was looking to pick a fight with him, but why? He hadn't done nothing to him...infact for the most part since his arrival at the mansion Logan had stuck up and been on Remy's side. However, it was clearly obvious that something wasn't sitting well with the kid. Against his usual actions, The Wolverine turned and began to walk off," Later Bub."  
  
Remy stood transfixed. Had Logan just walked away from a possible fight?...Or was he seeing things? Maybe he had gone mad afterall...mad with this strange love, strange sensation that Rogue made him feel.The red on black stare peered closely to the time on his watch," No school for Remy today. Not 'nough time."  
  
Upon entering the garage, Gambit made his way over to his bike. A Harley none the less, it had been a real steal four years ago. Kicking up the kick- stand, strong hands revved the engine allowing the metal beast to purr and roar with life. Once sure he had one; Made enough noise and two; made up his mind on where his quest for affections would begin did he finally peel out of the garage startingly young Kitty Pryde who was walking to school this day for a change.  
  
Kitty arched a brow slowly watching Gambit peeling out of the garage. 'What is he up too?' The brown haired valley girl thought to herself curiously. Of course she could simply not keep this to herself, she had to tell everyone at school. Including Rogue, who since her cold had ebbed away over the past few days was now going back to school. With an all knowing grin plastered across her young features, Kitty Pryde made it to Bayvill High a little faster then usual that day, her mind full of what that handsome Cajun could be up too and having a funny feeling it had to do with Rogue.  
  
---  
  
The green eyed goth yawned slightly. She hated Math, but at least it was her first class and she got it over and done with. Eyes of emerald drifted around the classroom a moment, falling onto the faces of her peers. Most of the class was there save for one empty seat. His seat. It wasn't unlike Remy to cut class at all, so for the moment Rogue payed it little mind. Instead she tried her hardest to pay attention to the teacher Mr Billows, who was very monotone and sounded less interested in the subject then she was.  
  
Kitty had been silent through most of math, trying to decide wither or not to tell Rogue about seeing Remy this morning. Her brown orbs peered at the clock towards the front of the class 'Better late then never.' the valley girl thought to herself just as the bell rang and Rogue rose form her seat to leave," Rogue! Like wait!"  
  
The Goth heard Kitty, but chose not to pay her any mind 'Whut tha hell does she want?' However the repeated tugging of her backpack was rather annoying, whirling around, hands on hips Rogue glared at her roommate," Whut? An' make it quick mah art class is clear 'cross tha damned campus."  
  
---  
  
( I want to lay you down ona bed of roses For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails. I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is and lay you down on a bed of roses...)  
  
He wore his sunglasses. He hated them, but out in public this was how it had to be, he also hated the fact that just about every person in the flower shop was giving him odd looks. ' What can' a guy be in 'ere an' pick out some o'dese t'ings for a chere?..Mon chere even.' Well she wasn't his yet, but maybe by the end of the week? No wait, this is Rogue, safer to say end of the month. Taking a deep breath the teen eyed his wallet, luckily he decided to "borrow" some money from a few people. Once again his eyes flickered over all the different assortments of roses. ' Damn dere's alot.' Running a hand through his auburn hair he trudged up to the counter,"Um..Bonjour."  
  
The sales woman looked up, her clear blue stare meeting that of a sunglasses wear punk kid," Can I help you?" Her accent was that of a born and bred New Yorker.  
  
Remy swallowed," Um...I'd like to buy a dozen of every kinda rose ya got ma'am."  
  
The woman just stared.  
  
---  
  
Lunch hour. As always, well not as always Rogue spent it alone today only because Remy had skipped school, and Kitty had seen him. That was unlike the cajun really...It got the River Rat thinking, going over the countless reasons why. Kitty had been all to sure it was because of her...'Why me though?' Not so hungry anymore gloved hands pushed her lunch to the side and digged a book out of her backpack and she began to read.  
  
Loosing herself in the pages of her book, Rogue did not notice when Kurt sat down next to her and began to eat his lunch," Whut you veading?" Came the German accent full of ham on rye.  
  
She jumped, almost completely out of her chair," Damnit! Kurt whut ya mean by scarin' tha shit outta me fer?" shakingly her gloved hands shut the book and then she turned her green stare onto her half-brother.  
  
Kurt shrugged," Sorry. So...how are things Vogue?" He was trying to make casual conversation, something that might arouse the subject of Remy, the Elf was curious about what might or might not be going on between the two of them.  
  
" Thangs are same ol'same ol'. Whut makes ya ask?" Kurt was being to serious, way to serious. What if he knew about Remy and was trying to get her to talk about him? 'Damn Kitty an' her big mouth' Rogue thought idly to herself,' Out with it Blue Boy, tha bells' gunna ring in five."  
  
Taking a drink of his soda Kurt spit it out," Vemy asked me an interesting question this morning..." The blue stare of Nightcrawler checked to make sure she was still with him on this," He ask if I knew what kind of flowers you liked."  
  
Mentally Rogue gasped, mentally she was shocked out of her skin. Remy...wanting to know what kind of flowers she likes!?!? Outwardly Rogue appeared the same as always; cold and indifferent," So? An' whut did ya say?"  
  
" Well I took a guess and said you like voses."  
  
"Ya what..." How the hell did Kurt know she liked roses? A evil glare was shot in Kitty's direction two tables away, only Kitty knew...well 'Hell she prolly told tha whole damned mansion!'Now her curiousty was building...what could that Swamp Rat be up too?  
  
---  
  
Remy smirked. This was gunna be good, really good. Before sealing the flower deal, he had called Stormy to make sure only her and the Prof were at home, wasn't the case, but Beast was in the lab downstairs so all was good and he smiled when the woman thought his idea was cute and sweet. He would do something nice for her too, so he had bought her a bouquet of violets, however there was still a bit of a ride ahead for himself and the flower truck behind him.  
  
(Well I'm so far away that each step that I take is on my way home A king's ransom in dimes I'd give each night just to see through this payphone. Still I run outo f time or it's hard to get through till the bird on the wire flies me back to you. I'll just close my eyes and whisper, baby blind love is true...)  
  
Remy's mind soon turned to thoughts of Rogue...would this scheme work? Or would she only push him away and run to Logan? Such a thought made him sink into the seat of his motorcycle as the mansion came into sight," Well Rem boy, it's now or it never." It was now.  
  
At that instant, Storm or better known as Ororo Munroe openned the door," Hurry inside my crazy young friend." She smiled, the Goddess approved of Remy trying to win Rogue's affections and for the sake of both of them she hoped it worked out. Unknown to the other X-Men save for Charles, Storm and Remy knew eachother from long ago, but that's another story.  
  
" T'anks for 'elpin Remy out Stormy." He smirked knowing he was kind of like the son she never had.  
  
" Must you call me that rediculas nicname?" There was a tone of amusement in her voice, but also some sadness ' Evan and Remy would have gotten along so well...' The white haired mutant quickly turned her blue gaze towards the delivery truck and motioned to the crew that was now carrying the assortment of flowers up the stairs," Follow me..." The azure gaze quickly fell on the cajun teen," By the Goddess Remy LeBeau, how many roses did you buy!?"  
  
Remy still smirked, like the cat that had ate the canary," Bought every kinda rose dey had. A dozen o'each to be exact." However that wasn't all," But dese Stormy o'my heart are for you." With that the dashing Swamp Rat revealed the bouquet of violets from behind his back and smirked even more," You like oui?"  
  
Ororo couldn't help but smile and chuckle," Why yes Remy, thank you." A hint of ablush briefly touched her carmel colored cheeks as she removed the bouquet from his hands and inhaled the scent of the flowers," Your Father, Jean-Luc used to give me violets when ever I visited him and the Guild." Pausing on the stairs, Storm looked to her younger protege a moment," I'll take these to my room in the attic right quick, I'm sure to assume you know which room is Rogue and Kitty's?"  
  
"Oui, but hurry back dere Stormy, Remy, he'll need all de 'elp he can get." With that said the two friends parted ways, Remy heading for Rogue and Kitty's room and the delivery crew right behind him while Storm moved towards her room within the attic.  
  
---  
  
Rogue was simply not having a good day at all. Math class had been boring, in art she kept dropping her paint brushes and her english teacher had actually given her detention. Of all the luck! And then the fact she could not for the life of her get away or of the subject of that damned Swamp Rat. What was with everyone? Even Kurt was talking to her about him, and she'd have a freaking heartattack if Scott or Jean approached her. Even Logan too and Logan did not like Remy at all. Her last class was luckily study hour, and then off to a three hour detention just for smacking Duncan Matthews so hard on the back of his head his nose hit the desk and began to bleed. ' He deserved it, callin' Jean a slut jus' cuz she's a mutant.' Rogue thought bitterly, sure she didn't like Jean, but there are just some lines guys like Duncan cannot cross and not be punished for.  
  
Her emerald gaze shadowed by her dark make-up drifted to the clock, it was almost time, time to face the music. Within her mind, Rogue slowly began to count down the minutes till the bell would ring with a silent sigh. ' Anythin' ta keep mah mind offa Remy.' She thought 'Anythin' at all.' But what would she do in detention?  
  
Just then the sharp and shrill sound of the bell sounded and everyone around her began to pack up their things to go home, normally Rogue would have been one of the first out of the room, but not today; today she was prolonging her agnoy.  
  
---  
  
The grin upon his face grew. This was good, too good," I t'ink I out did myself." Remy spoke freely once the delivery people had left. Now all he had to do was take each flower and place them on Rogue's bed and around her side of the room after that. Strolling over to the girl's stereo Remy peered through it," Angry girl music, angry girl music, angry gir-- Bon Jovi?!?! Cute chere an' here Remy t'ought you all tough an' shit, well too much for Jovi listenin' at least." With that said, he openned her cd player and placed the cd in and hit the random play button.  
  
At first as the particular song began to play, Remy payed it no mind, until the chorus however. A brow arched and he paused to listen," Dat's interestin'." Slowly an idea formed in his clever, sneaky head as he went back to placing roses on Rogue's bed and even straightening up her side of the room as he worked  
  
" You're making fast progress my friend." Storm leaned against the door jam watching Remy work.  
  
"What can I say chere? Remy a t'ief, he knows how to work fast wit' his hands." One of his demon eyes winked at her playfully as the song played on behind them.  
  
" Curious choice of song Remy, did it give you this rather romantic idea?" The Goddess mused.  
  
" Non. Jus' peekin through de Belle's cds and saw dat particular one and put it in, hit random and violia dat song starts." he shrugged nonchalantly and went back to the task at hand," T'ink she gunna kill me?"  
  
" It's possible."  
  
" T'anks for de vote o'confedance."  
  
"Welcome my friend."  
  
Remy smirked and shook his head slowly," Smartass."  
  
" Excuse me?" Ororo gave him a stern look that made Remy swallow hard.  
  
" Not'ing." The Charmer smiled sheepishly.  
  
Chuckling, Storm left the room to allow Remy space to do his thing and win the girl's heart, she hoped," He would be good for the child."  
  
"Who would?" Came a gruff voice from behind the African Goddess.  
  
" Logan! Goddess, you scared me." A slender hand rested on the spot where her heart was now pounding almost to the point of going through her skin.  
  
" Sorry 'Ro. And why do I smell cajun in Stripes and Halfpint's room?" Wolverine folded his thick muscular arms staring the woman down with his steel gaze," He's not stealin their underwear or anythin is he?" He spoke as though he knew all about boys like Remy at that particular age.  
  
Ororo couldn't help but laugh," Remy is not that sort of boy my Friend. He's actually doing something rather sweet for Rogue."  
  
" Oh? S'why I smell all them damn flowers?" Curiously Logan stepped over to the doorway of the room and peeked inside," Wow." With that he turned and walked back to Ororo," Kid's got style, I'll give'em that, but if he hurts Rogue, well," As if to prove his point six claws, three on each hand popped out from his knuckl area," He'll get a new style, one holely enough for sunday mass." A snikt sound emitted as the claws retracted back into his hand.  
  
"Remy has good intentions, I assure you." Ororo rested a hand on Logan's shoulder a moment," You forget, he knows what she went through in that cave, he was one of the last to see her before Apoclypse."  
  
Logan nodded," Right. I worry bout her though, I mean poor kid has never gotten a break in life."  
  
Storm smiled," Well perhaps Remy will offer a break for her." With that, the regal woman turned to walk away, then paused and turned around," Would you like to join me for some afternoon tea Logan?"  
  
The gruff man smiled and shrugged," Sure. Why not."  
  
Later that evening...  
  
Rogue sighed. It was late, the sun had set long ago and she was tired, sore, hungry, and mad. With a slam of the front doors she entered the mansion, it was dark," Hm." Her green stare idly checked the clock on the wall and frowned," Shit. Ah'm passed curfew." Whispered the raspy accent as quiet as possible, but luckily it was friday night so most of the mansion was empty. Kitty was off visiting her parents for the weekend, so she had the room all to herself. Jean and Scott were touring colleges around the area, which left just the new kids, Kurt, Storm, Logan, the Prof and...Remy. Shudder.  
  
" If only ah hadn't needed ta walk home." The Goth muttered to herself as she trudged up the stairs and towards her room. At the door, her combat booted feet paused. Something wasn't right, music? Music was coming from her room and Kitty was gone, she had left directly after school. Allowing her curiousty to get the better of her, Rogue slowly entered her room only to gasp autably," Whut in tarnation..." In shock of the sight before her eyes, the normally strong and sure raspy voice came out muffled and hoarse.  
  
Before Rogue was her bed, covered in nothing but roses, hundreds, even thousands of roses covered her side of the room. She was for the first time in a long time speechless as tears began to form behind her usually cruel gaze," Who..." And then she saw it, and it made her slightly frown. 'Remy...'," Ah shoulda known." Walking towards her bed she picked up the playing card from her rose cover pillow and looked it over seeing a note attached to the back of it. Carefully she removed the small peice of paper with her gloved fingers and read it aloud," Push play on your cd player. -Love Remy."  
  
Taking careful steps towards her stereo, not wanting to crush one of the roses, Rogue finally pressed play on her stereo and the strains of the chorus to Bon Jovi's "Bed of Roses" began to play out  
  
( I want to lay you down on a bed of roses for tonite I sleep on a bed of nails I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is and lay you down on a bed of roses...)  
  
At the sound of the words, Rogue slouched down onto her bed with a sigh and a single tear rolling down her pale painted face. Chewing at her lower lip, the goth stood and got ready for bed, turning down her bed leaving the roses in place. Then before actually getting into her bed of roses, she restarted the song, put it on repeat and sunk into her matress pulling the covers and roses over her form falling asleep with a smile on her face. ' He's so sweet...'  
  
---  
  
Just outside of Kitty and Rogue's room, Gambit smiled and lit up a cigerrette with a satisfactory smirk," Night chere, sleep sweet." With that he blew he a kiss and leapt down from the balcony to the ground below. and stealing away into the night," Gotta get to de bar an' 'elp Helen so I can pay for dem roses."  
  
( The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry the bar tender's wig's crooked and she's giving me the eye I might have said yeah, but I laughed so hard I think I died.  
  
When you close your eyes know I'll be thinking about you while my mistress she calls me to stand in her spotlight again. Tonite I won't be alone but you know that don't mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove for it's you that I'd die to defend.  
  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is and lay you down on a bed of roses.)  
  
TBC  
  
Author's End Note: Well? Here we go, yes Remy made an impact on Rogue with all the roses and what not, but will it stick? Has he tamed the southern shrew? Only time will tell. Also sorry if this chapter seems to skip around alot, there was just alot I wanted to get into it. Also question, should Rogue learn or get some device to control her powers? Yes or no, lemme know what y'all think and thanks for being patient. I promise I'll try to have chap. 5 up soon. *hugs* 


	5. Contradiction

Shout Outs:   
  
The Untouchable Rogue: Aw, sorry you didn't like that last song, it's one of my favs, but hey it's cool no worries. I get a whoooole jar of cookies!?!?! Rock on! *accepts and shares with all reviewers* You're sweet.  
  
Rogue Warrior Spirit: Thankies! And he will I assure you, prolly not in this chapter, but soon.  
  
ishandahalf: Thanks! And do you think I'm gunna make it that easy? Dooon't think so, but it did make a little progress on her. And trust me that Cajun has more than just cards and an arm up his sleeve. ~_^  
  
Author's Note: After seeing this Saturday's ( Oct. 4th) episode of X-Men Evolution I've changed the time line a little of this story and I'm making it take place a few months after "Cajun Spice". I'm a woman, I got a right to change my mind so if don't like it weell :P nyah! hehehe  
  
Legal shi-- I mean Legal Stuff .: I don't own X-Men Evolution *sniffles* Not even Remy, but I'd like too. . oh yes yes I would, Cajun spicey *licks lips* .. I don't own the song either, Kelly Osbourne does.  
  
--- Scene seperation  
  
(Lyrics)  
  
~Telepathy~  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
Let Go.  
  
Chap 5: Contradiction  
  
It had been one of the best nights' sleep Rogue had in ages. But why? Was it because of Remy? Impossible. He could't have such an effect over her like that. No guy could, not her, not the untouchable mutant goth. For a long time she simply lay in bed, the song still playing on her cd player. Why did he do this? Was he playing a game? Or could it be someone finally cared about her as more than just a friend? Nah. Couldn't be that...why would he torture himself by falling for a girl he can't touch? Grumbling Rogue slid deeper into her bed covers and turned over, maybe it was all just some evil dream and if she goes back to sleep and wakes up it will all be gone...maybe.  
  
Suddenly the smell of fire and brimstone wafted into her room. Groaning, Rogue pitched her nose and lifted her head only to stare right into the two blue eyes of Nightcrawler," Yer as bad as Kitty ya know that? Neva knockin, jus' portin' where eva tha hell ya want. I COULDA BEEN NAKED OR SOMETHIN'!"  
  
Kurt fell back off his sister's bed with a thud as she yelled at him," Sorry, sorry. I'll used the door an knock next time okay?" Slowly the fuzzy blue dude stood up rubbing his behind looking around," Wow...so this is why Vemy wanted to know what kind of flowers you liked." The Elf seemed generally impressed however he was also worried, worried about his sister's sometimes fragile state of mind and heart. He did not want her to get hurt," So...you like him?"  
  
She just stared. And stared. How dare he ask her that?...Of course she didn't...or well maybe she did, just a little. 'Grr.' Definantly Rogue shook her head," No, ah don't. " She lied somewhat.  
  
(When I see you I forget all that I saw I don't feel you anymore Oh I need you But I don't need nothing at all...)  
  
Kurt shook his head and sighed ' Why won't she let herself like anyone or anything? Sure she can't touch but it's like she's a hermit or something'," He sure likes you though."  
  
Rogue laughed," Like hell he does, it's jus' cuz ah'm untouchable, ah present a challenge ta him. He's playin games." But a part of her did not want to believe what she had just said at all. Sighing she threw back her covers causing roses to fly every where, stood up and slipped on her gloves," Trust me Kurt, no one would eva like me for reals." But what if Remy did? What if...She shook her head 'Stop thinkin' like that gal ain't no use ya jus' settin yaself up for a bad fall an' heart ache.'  
  
"Anyhow Vogue, better hurry or you're going to be late for the Saturday morning Danger Room session." Kurt walked towards the door," I'll wait for you and we can walk down together."  
  
The goth balked," Whut!?! Even with Kitty an' Scott an' Jean an' whoeva else gone we're still havin' a session!"   
  
With that Kurt nodded and shrugged slipping out of the room so Rogue could change.  
  
---  
  
The remaining X-Men for the weekend stood lazily around the Danger Room with it's circular silver walls and the control room over head. Within the Control Room sat Professor Xavier, leader and mentor to his X-Men ~ Alright Team, today's exercise will have you pairing off into teams of two.~ A groan sounded from the collective. Xavier choosing to ignore it went on with his telepathic intstructions. ~ Teams are as follows; Magma and Iceman, Storm and Gambit, Beast and Meltdown, Wolverine and Rogue, Colossus and Nightcrawler, Mutliple and Wolfsbane. At the sound of the buzz the objection of today's session will have you working together with your team mate and working against everyone else to find your way out of a maze.~ At the word maze, the room suddenly shifted into a outdoor scene and before the X-Men lay a stone and hedge created maze. ~ The first team out of the maze wins.~ The man permently confined to a wheelchair pressed a small red button which told the X-Men to begin the exercise.  
  
" Come on Big Blue!" Tabby(Meltdown) called to Beast as she ran into the maze excitedly," This is gonna be a peice of cake I tell ya!"  
  
Dr McCoy shook his head wondering why he had to get the crazy one and bounded after her," Tabitha wait, we're a team we must stick together and work as one and not as two seperate halves."  
  
Amara looked towards Bobby slowly and rolled her eyes," Come on." With that the pair walked calmly into the maze enterance, Amara every so often smacking the back of Bobby's head as he tries to hold her hand.  
  
Kurt looked at Piotr. Piotr looked at Kurt. Tension seemed evedent indeed. Both boys liked their fellow team mate Kitty, and both shared a deep hate for Lance Alvers, who still at times tries to gain the girl's affections. Kurt then smirked slightly," I could teleport us to the finish you know." Suddenly a voice echoed in not only Kurt's mind but everyone else's ~ Forgive me my X-Men, I forgot one small detail. Once you step into the maze, your powers are null.~ Kurt groaned the loudest out of all the teens and Wolverine.   
  
Rogue however did not seem to worried about it, neither was Storm she noticed, but Rogue had a better reason then her to be glad her powers were gone. Looking towards Logan, the goth moved," We betta git started, without yer sniffer we're gunna be at this all damned day Wolvie."  
  
Logan nodded," Right Stripes." With that his large hand came to rest on her shoulder as they dissapeared into the maze openning soon followed by Rahne and Jaime.  
  
Remy still leaned against the wall of the room before the maze enterance. His skilled hands flushing a deck of cards, he did not hold a happy expression across his face at all. No he wasn't very happy at all, infact he was down right annoyed, pissed, and irritated. What the hell was Xavier thinking? Pairing up Rogue and Logan... it should have been him and Rogue and not that animal. Esspecially with her powers gone...wait...Rogue's powers gone. The Cajun Scoundrel smirked and looked towards his partner," Stormy, shall we get dis party started?" The smirk on his face became almost devilish," Remy got a plan chere."  
  
Storm landed to the ground, there was no point in her falling once they entered the maze really," A plan? Pray tell." She asked in amusement.  
  
"We, follow dem." A half gloved finger pointed towards Logan and Rogue," T'ink bout it, Wolvie may not have his super sense or not'ing, but he's still good at what he does."   
  
Her face fell. 'Damnit, damnit, damnit!' Rogue had heard the Cajun's master plan and was not pleased, looking to Logan she spoke up smartly," Sounds like we're gunna have some tag-a-longs Logan." The Goth motioned behind them with her thumb.  
  
The gruff man snorted," Go figure." He paused, waiting for the Goddess and the Thief to catch up," If yer going to follow us, might aswell join us Gumbo."  
  
Storm nodded and looked to her protege," He has a point." Then her blue stare moved to Logan," Plus, I am sure knowing Charles this maze will not be a walk in the park, perhaps we can use eachothers' assistance."  
  
'Please say no, please say no' Rogue folded her arms glaring at Remy who could do nothing but smirk and wink at her annoyingly. 'Damn him, damn him!' Quickly she shot a look to Logan that professed how badly she wanted him to say no.  
  
(But your kiss That I don't miss And you smile That I defile And oh your touch It ticks me off and Oh your way It makes me crazy...)  
  
Logan chose to ignore the look Rogue gave him, if she had any brains in her head, which he knew she did then she would know this was a good idea," Alright, which way do you think we should go?" His steel irises looked to Remy," Gumbo. Use that metal stick of yers to vault up on the wall and get a view."  
  
Remy bit back a comment 'He calls me dat one more time--'  
  
" I said move it Gumbo now."  
  
Rogue snickered knowing by the look on the Swamp Rat's face he did not like being called Gumbo 'Ah'll hafta remembah that one.'   
  
" Remy gittin' Homme. Merde!" ' Bastard ' Gambit thought to himself as his fingers quickly retracted a small pen like silver object from his trench coat. Pressing the left sde of it, the object extended with a swift sound into a bo-staff. Twirling it a moment expertly, Remy then jammed one end into the ground and pushed off, vaulting foward to land feet first ontop of the wall," Well most everybody is headin' to de west...however dere seems to be a shorter way two or so turns down." For his vantage point, Remy could see were most everyone was headed and none of them seemed to be making much progress.  
  
"Alright, get yer ass back down here." Logan ordered taking the leader position of said alliance.  
  
Nodding Remy jumped down from the wall landing right infront of Rogue," Bonjour mon Chere." He smirked taking her gloved hand in his and lifting it to his lips for a kiss.  
  
Instantly Rogue tugged her arm sharply away from him," Keep yer paws an' lips offa me Swamp Rat." Her green orbs glared at him if looks could kill style.  
  
" How did de River Rat like 'er room?" His demon eyes quickly scanned about the faces of the adults to find Logan staring at him coldly 'Aww, what de matter tough guy? Remy charmin' your girl?' Quickly her returned his gaze to Rogue," Well Chere?"  
  
" Ah..Ah..." 'Damn him!' Her eyes quickly skirted away from his," It was um...really sweet..." Her normally challenging tone went soft, like a whisper. Almost scared to admit the truth.  
  
(I don't want you Do you want me It's an addiction The friction of contradiction...)  
  
Remy gleamed. He was getting through to her, looking towards the parts of the maz ahead of them another idea came to his smarmy scoundrel of a mind," Remy jus' fulla ideas today Mes Ames." Sure enough, Storm and Logan both turned to look at him each quirking a brow," Was t'inkin' we could split up? Use our com-links."   
  
Storm and Logan both realized what the New Orleans Charmer was up too. He wanted to get Rogue alone. However it would be Logan's decision as he was playing I'm The Leader at the moment," We could, but that would put us back as we first started Gumbo."  
  
" Non." Remy shook his head," Roguie an' moi, you an' Stormy." 'Go with it you hairy claw poppin--'  
  
" His idea is not bad Logan." Storm spoke up understanding what Remy was trying to do," Charles set this up so we could indeed split up within our teams as our coms will only work with our team member. Your's will only go to Rogue's and Remy's will only respond to mine."  
  
' Whut tha hell!?! Storm's stickin' up fer that annoyin' Swamp Rat!' Rogue scowled even more now towards all three of them," Personally ah think we oughta stick tagether."  
  
Logan and Storm looked at eachother a moment in silence, both thinking just about the same thing. Nodding Logan turned and looked to Rogue," Listen Stripes, this will be good for ya. Have I ever made ya do something not good for ya?"  
  
The River Rat huffed," No..." 'Hairy pain in mah ass' Rogue added silently in her head.  
  
Logan nodded," Right then. Stripes and Gumbo take the left, 'Ro and I will take the right."  
  
"After you Chere" Remy smirked as Rogue waltzed passed him in a annoyed huff. Before trailing off after her, the Swamp Rat turned and bowed towards the two adults," T'anks." With that he was off to woo the Rogue and beat this maze along the way.  
  
" Think she'll kill'em?" Logan peered at Storm almost worried.  
  
" Hard to say my friend, hard to say." With that the two adults moved in the opposite direction of their young comrads.  
  
(I love you, I love you, I love you when you go. I love you, I love you, I love you so tell me no. I love you, I love you, I love you leave me alone. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you I need you so...)  
  
They walked in silence for the most part, at turns or forks in the maze, Remy would vault once more up onto the wall top and gaze around to see what way to go next, or what direction. The last time the two teens had been alone like this was several months ago in New Orleans, when theyh ad rescued Remy's adoptive father Jean-Luc LeBeau, head of the Thieves Guild. And for a time it had made Rogue feel better to know and realize that despite what she had done to Mystique that her "Family" still loved and appericated her, even Kurt, but it was her own self she still had yet to forgive and it was/is possible she never really would.  
  
" So...Remy see dat you still one unhappy girl. T'ough he took care o'dat." His red on black eyes stole a sideways glance at the goth ' What does she want me ta do? Git down on my knees and beg'er?' Silently he sighed, maybe this was a lost cause, maybe--' Non! Remy snap outta it, dis girl is charmable, all filles are! Jus' up de ante' mon ami.' Right. Up the ante' easier said then done.  
  
At Gambit's reminding her of the time he kidnapped her to New Orleans, Rogue nerviously began to chew at her lower lip silently thinking over his question ' It's nonna his business...but if ah dun't say somethin' he'll pester it outta me...' The heavily make-uped green gaze peered side ways at the Cajun just as he did her. Quickly Rogue found her boots very interesting to stare at and shrugged," Um...ah'm still dealin'..."  
  
"Wit'?" He was going to make her tell him, one way or the other," Ya know Rogue, I wasn't lyin' when I said I cared. Like Remy tol' ya people who care watch over you." He quickly eyed her hand, then stepped infront of her taking her hand in his and slowly removing the glove that adorned it.  
  
" Are ya nuts!?! Ah swear ya got a death wish or somethin'." Quickly she pulled her hand away and snatched her glove back refitting it to her slender hand," An' quite frankily it ain't nonna ya business why ah'm unhappy! Ah am cuz ah wanna be. It's who ah am an' if ya dun't like it well tough shit Gumbo." With that she moved to stalk away only to feel him roughly grab her wrist and slam her back against one of the stone walls of the maze," Lemme go!"  
  
She might aswell have slapped him. The look in his eyes told her that and that she had pushed him way to far," Non." Now it was his turn to push her by invading her precious personal space," Now. You gonna listen ta Remy an' you gunna listen good." He smirked as she struggled against him," Better quit dat Chere, might get me all excited." He flashed her a daring grin then chuckled as a crimson shade raced across her cheeks and she immediately stopped moving against him save for her now heavy breathing," Dats a good fille." He moved closer, fully pinning her against the wall with his body and holding her hands above her head by her wrists," Now, as I was sayin' Rogue you gonna listen to Remy an' listen good--"  
  
" Go ta Hell." She glared at him, shooting emerald daggers from her eyes. 'How dare he!'  
  
" No t'anks chere, Remy was in 'ell for two years dat was plenty for him." He pressed against her more, his face mere inches from her's now enjoying the fact she was becoming highly uncomfortable and there wasn't a damned thing she could do about it," Now, dis is how de gator ate de chickens. You want 'elp Rogue? Or do you jus' want sympathy an' everyone ta feel sorry for you?" He paused a moment.  
  
" Ah--"  
  
"Non. I'm not done yet." He smirked, her breath warm against his skin as he was sure his was on her skin' She has really pretty eyes...pitty she wears all dat shitty make-up.'," You don't strike dis Cajun as dat typa girl Rogue, dis woo-poor-as-me act really needs ta go away. So you made a mistake, everyone else 'ere has told you dat if dey were you dey woulda done de same damned t'ing." He looked her straight in the eyes, but she looked away," Non. Wrong choice Chere'." Roughly he kept a hold of her wrists with one hand and brought the other down to lift her chin and force her to look at him," Remy know it's hard, hard to forgive an' forget wit' youself--"  
  
" Yer hurtin' me! Lemme go!"  
  
" Good. Some physical hurt might do you some good. Cuz right now chere you're killin dis Swamp Rat." There. He had said it, he had spoke the truth. He cared about her, he liked her alot," Yeah dat's right Rogue, someone actually like de untouchable mutant, de goth, de ice bitch. I like you Rogue. Alot." At this words he took one of her hands in his own, never leaving her gaze which was now locked in shocking disbelief on his. Gently he removed the glove from her hand, he watched her lip quiver in fear," Don' worry chere, not'ing can 'appen member, we in de maze." He cooed softly as he exaimed her hand," Une telle belles mains et peau molle" Taking each of her fingers, treating them like delicate flowers he kissed all five from thumb to pinky on the tips just behind her nails, his own thumb massaging her palm.  
  
(Tell me more now, but don't let me know to much the knowledge screws me up. I may want you, but I don't want nothing at all, but your time when I'm busy and you're mind to make me dizzy. I'll be fine when you don't miss me, you'll be mine when you don't piss me off. Why can't you see right through me and my addiction for friction and contradiction?...)  
  
She felt her breathe catch in her throat. Her mind was a jumble, dizzy and swimming. His touch so warm on her cold, cold skin; his breath almost melting her as it caressed her face," Ah...ah..dun't care..." She tried to blurt out with conviction, but it came out almost a whisper, a hoarse one at that.  
  
" You so sure bout dat?" His other hand which had all this time been holding her left arm about her head slid down the lenght of her form and to rest at her hip near the pocket of her pants, a slow smirk fell across his lips as she shivered at his touch," Les choses que je pourrais faire, je pourraient vous enseigner Rogue. Si seulement vous me laisseriez, il y a tellement de moi veulent vous montrer que, montrez vous au sujet de l'amour et s'inquiéter de quelqu'un le soin de la manière I au sujet de vous." Keeping her gaze on him, remy slipped his fingers into her pocket and with drew something from it, a playing card namely the Queen of Hearts, the same card he had given to her in New Orleans before they had parted," Dis says otherwise chere" He held the card up before her eyes then returned it to her pocket and resting his hand at her waist.  
  
" Lemme go...please, Remy ah..." She did not like being so close to another being like she was now with or without her powers. Now that her chin was free from his grasp she looked down again and away from his almost hypnotic gaze.  
  
" Non." Gently this time his hand found her chin again and raised it so she would have to look at him, but still her eyes remained down casted," Look at me Rogue." Lightly his thumb grazed across her lips, which parted willingly at his touch.  
  
A sharp intake of air as her lips parted at his touch, her gaze slowly lifting to meet his, she tried to speak to push him away, but just somehow couldn't bring herself to do it ' He's gunna kiss me...' Her chest was now rising and falling at a deep and rapid rate," Please..." She begged breathelessly.  
  
" Please what hm?" He smiled, she was slowly falling for him," Do dis?" His lips slowly grazed across her lips replacing his thumb, then came to rest almost against her's," Les lèvres aiment le satin, pitty vous cachez elles et votre beau visage sous toute cette peinture de visage." He smirked, every movement of his lips causing them to touch her's ever so sligtly.  
  
"Stop tryin' ta--"  
  
His index finger quickly came to press against her lips," Ssh." His finger left her lips as his hand moved slowly through her hair coming to rest against the back of her head and his hand that all this time had been massaging at her waist moved so his arm now incircled her," Ever sense de first time I layed eyes on you, do dat cave when you kissed me even if you were under Apoclypse's control I have not forgotten about you chere...I cannot, ever since dat killer of a kiss you gave dis Cajun he's been done hung up on you." Licking his own lips slightly he leaned closer to her face, practically kissing her," Laissez-maintenant moi renvoyer la faveur." Tipping her head a little to the side he kissed her, mentally smiling as she melded into the action and seemingly returned it.  
  
'Tell me ah'm dreamin'...he is sooo not kissin me!' But much to Rogue's own shock he was and then to even further shock herself she returned the action, her now ungloved hands coming to rest on his arms, her heart rate increasing with each passing second the kiss went on. She wanted more, his kiss was intoxicating much like liquor she figured would be, she was getting drunk off his touch, off his kiss.  
  
Shifting a little against her, Remy slowly deepened the kiss as she parted her lips granting him freedom to do as he basically pleased. Gently his tongue crept passed her slowly swelling lips to rest atop her's allowing her to get used to the idea ' Dat a boy Remy take dis slow an' easy.' He thought to himself remaining paced and slow. He moved again, pulling back to allow them both a quick breath before allowing his tongue access into her mouth again.   
  
She almost gluped the air as he parted their lips a moment, this was indeed new to her, everything; the sensations she was feeling the excitement of wanting much more than this kiss and the reactions of her own body that was slowly betraying her mind. This time when he re-entered her parted lips she met his tongue with her own grazing across it slowly. 'Remember, he's jus' playin' games what would a guy like him want with a girl he could neva touch except durin' stupid Danger Room excerises?' At that thought Rogue's green stare suddenly snapped open and her hands moved between them planting firmly on his chest pushing him away," Ah said let me go!"   
  
"Merde!" He wasn't expecting her to push him back so hard as he fell to the ground on his behind and stared up at her in disbelief," Rogue--"  
  
"No. Now ya shut tha hell up an listen ta me! Yer fulla shit, ya don't care bout me, ah'm jus' a challenge ta ya cuza mah powers!" As she yelled at him the maze slowly began to fade and the Danger Room began to return to normal. All eyes fell on Rogue who was now towering about Remy who seemed to have been layed out flat by the girl, which he had been," Go ta hell." Snatching her gloves from the ground she quickly, with her bare hand powers now reactivated slapped him across the face and fled the Danger Room.  
  
( I love you, I love you, I love you get out of here. I love you, I love you, I love you when you're not here. I love you, I love you, I love you you're killing me. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you whats wrong with me?)  
  
Logan stared at Remy with a killing expression before walking over to him and picking him up from the floor only to slam him up against the wall," What the hell did you do to her Gumbo?"  
  
Remy glupped, this was diffinitely going to be a long day as three very sharp, very indistructable, shiny claws threatened him as they did not so long ago on a murky night in the New Orleans bayou, but only difference was then Rogue saved him...this time she wasn't here to do so.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's End Note: What will happen now? Will Logan slit Remy's throat for hurting Rogue? Will they have a knock out drag out? Who might have seen what really happened that spooked Rogue into slapping Remy? All will be answered in the next chapter. MRAHAHA! Aren't I just eviiiiiil? . Read and Review thankies!  
  
French Translations:  
  
veulent vous montrer que, montrez vous au sujet de l'amour et s'inquiéter de quelqu'un le soin de la manière I au sujet de vous. Translation:The things I could do, I could teach you Rogue. If only you'd let me, there is so much I want to show you, show you about love and caring about someone the way I care about you.  
  
Les lèvres aiment le satin, pitty vous cachez elles et votre beau visage sous toute cette peinture de visage. Translation: Lips like satin, pitty you hide them and your lovely face under all that face paint.  
  
Laissez-maintenant moi renvoyer la faveur. Translation: Now let me return the favor. 


	6. Your Winter

Shout Outs:  
  
DBZpunkchick: I feel like a Genie. Your wish is granted! Behold update! hehehehe  
  
Yumiko: hehehehe I'm working on this kissy stoof, promise glad you're liking * gives a Remy plushie that when you push his tummy he says 'Ello Chere* Rogue and Remy are my favorite too. ^_^  
  
ishandahalf: hehehe Gotta love intense stuff and yeah Remy's in deeeep trouble in this chapter it shows, but it'll work out in the end naturally, but it's not the end yet nope nope. And of course Rogue ain't gonna give in so easily I mean...she's Rogue.  
  
Caliente: Thankies and no, she isn't one to easily trust, do you blame her? I wouldn't be if I was her. And yup he's gunna try harder alright. Tricksy Cajun he is.  
  
Legal blah blah: I don't own X-Men Evolution, Marvel and the WB does, but damnit I want Remy! *smiles as she eyes a pakage delivered by ACME Express from the Marvel and WB big wigs. Opens it* Oooooooooo it's a Remy Plushie! *cuddles and hugs it and goes to work on fic somewhat satisfied for now* . Me, greedy? Noooooooo what on earth would give you that idea? hehehehe. Almost forgot, I don't own the song either, Sister Hazel does.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter basically picks up where Chap. 5 left off.. Also sorry about what funkiness y'all experanced with Chap 5, for some reason either WordPad or FFN was crappin' out on me, hopefully I fixed it and everything is okay now.  
  
(lyrics)  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
~Telepathy~  
  
--- scene seperator  
  
Let Go.  
  
Chapter 6: Your Winter  
  
( Grey Ceiling on the Earth Well it's lasted for a while Take my thoughts for what they're worth  
  
I've been acting like a child...)  
  
Logan was enraged," Never. Again. Never again will I listen to the likes o'you Gumbo!" Logan kept his claws close enough the Remy's face to cut a few hairs of the five o'clock shadow he liked to sport.  
  
" Look Wolvie, I didn't 'urt 'er." Remy was scared, sure it was not the first time his life had been   
  
threatened, nor would it probly be the last for that matter.  
  
"Logan. Stop." Ororo quickly rushed forward her hands resting on the smaller and very angered man's shoulders," This is not right and you know it."  
  
"Get your hands offa me 'Ro. The kid's been askin for it ever since yesterday." The steel blue gaze stared at Remy viciously," Ain't that right Gumbo? You were tryin to pick a fight with me so let's go. Right here right now." With that he let Remy fall to the ground and unsteathed his other set of claws.  
  
" Fine." 'You Damned right animal, Remy been wanna kick your ass for a look time now.' Glaring the smaller man down, Remy reached into his trench coat and retreived his bo-staff which without a second thought he extended by pressing the button, then looked to Logan smirking," Sure you up ta dis homme? I mean you kinda old oui?" He smirked, liking to mess with Logan's head.  
  
Logan smirked. The kid had brass for sure, but he wanted to see what Gambit was made of. In an act of indimatation one set of claws was dragged along the ground," Let's go Bub." His hand lifted, index finger and middle egging the Cajun on.  
  
Smirking still despite the fact he was probly a dead man walking Gambit removed a deck of cards from his trench and shuffled them," Let's see if de furry man knows de two-step." Suddenly the whole deck began to glow, dropping his staff to rest near by on the floor, Remy began to unleash his assult of charged cards towards the Canadian's feet.  
  
Logan snarled and began to dodge the cards, however the last few him him square in the chest causing him to fly backwards into the steel wall of the Danger room," Nice Gumbo. Now quit dinkin around with your cards and git yer ass over here and fight like a man."  
  
Remy laughed," Right, dis Bayou boy might be dumb but he ain't stupid. I come over dere you slice me wit dem claws o'yers." Remy picked up his staff giving it a few twirls," You wanna git a peice o Gambit you come an' git him Substance Courte"  
  
Not having the slightest idea what he was just called, Wolverine leaped forward, claws first at Remy. Quickly the Cajun lifted his staff, metal coming into contact with metal, namely both made of the strongest metal known to man, Adamantium. The force and momentum of Logan's charge however knocked Remy to the ground taking the chargee with him as he fell.  
  
" Tell me what you did to Stripes and this will all be over with!" Logan grunted. Remy was putting up a better fight then he figured he would.  
  
" Remy did not'ing to de Fille, kissed her dats all. Not moi's fault dat she kissed back." Remy took a quick swipe with his staff towards Logan's midsection only to meet both sets of claws," Oh an I had a lil chit chat wit' her, splained some t'ings dat mighta been skippin' her attention."   
  
" Like what?" Logan growled at him.  
  
" Oh I dunno, like how much dat you all care bout'er, myself included." Remy smirked he was slowly backing Logan into a corner," An dat I like'er alot. Jealous?" Hook, line and sinker; or so he thought until Logan's fist connected with his stomach causing him to double over and drop his staff, "Baise!"   
  
---  
  
( Your opinion, what is that? It's just a different point of view. So, what else what else can I do?I said I'm sorry, and I'm sorry I said I'm sorry but what for if I hurt you Then I hate myself, I don't wanna hate myself, don't wanna hurt you...)  
  
She hadn't ran far, just upstairs and into the observation deck of the Danger Room, well she had been planning on going further, but the scene playing out below caught her attention rather quickly," Oh no. Whut have ah done?"...  
  
Horrified Rogue stood rooted in place watching the brawl below, several times she found herself gasping as Logan's claws barely missed Remy. But why exactly were they fighting? It had to be because of her storming off, Logan was probly attacking Remy because of her. She had to stop them. Turning on the heel of her boot, the River Rat started back for the Danger Room floor.  
  
---  
  
" Jealous? You think I'm jealous?" Logan just laughed standing over Remy's form," Jealous of what?" The gruff Canadian knelt to one knee next to the fallen Cajun," Answer my question boy."  
  
Remy coughed and slowly rolled over onto his back, his crimson stare meeting Logan's blue one head on," Not jealous?...Not jealous bout de fact I'm tryin to charm de belle?" He blinked quizically and rather confused.  
  
" Hell no Gumbo." Logan shook his head laughing," What makes you think that? The man offered him a hand," She's like a daughter to me, but you just haven't gotten my approval yet bub."  
  
Remy cocked a brow," Approval...wait a second Mon Amie...ya mean..." The Cajun balked," Merde' she's like a daughter to ya...ya mean ya don't like 'er like I....do..?" Grinning inwardly Gambit indeed took Wolverine's hand, however the gruff and short man did not notice the silver colored bo-staff as it was placed directly behind his knees," T'anks Homme really, but," Rather quickly Remy pushed Logan in the midsection," Dats for de cheap shot to de gut."  
  
He felt his balance faultering," Damnit Gumbo!" However Logan was not going to go down alone, as he fell his large hands quickly grabbed ahold of the front of Gambit's uniform," If'n I'm going down Bub, yer coming with me." Logan grunted at the kid.  
  
" You fight dirty ya know dat?" Remy prepared himself for what was going to happen next, or rather what he figured would.  
  
" Look who's talkin." Wolverine retorted sharply as he landed with a thud on his back, his grip tight on the kid's shirt, his left boot coming in contact with Remy's midsection just as he the floor with his back; then using the momentum of hiis fall, he sent Remy cruising towards the wall behind them by pushing him off with his foot," Havea nice flight Kid." Quickly Logan was back on his feet turning to watch Remy.  
  
"Logan No!" She was too late, with a sickening thunk, Rogue watched with wide horrorfilled green eyes as Remy's head connected with the wall. As his body slumped to the floor, the Southerner was quickly at his side,"Remy..." Suddenly guilt swept over the Goth as she tried to fight back tears and anger towards herself and Logan.  
  
( Why do you choose your pain If you only knew How much I love you, Love you I won't be your winter  
  
I won't be anyone's excuse to cry and we can be forgiven And I will be here...)  
  
" Shit." Logan muttered having not realized how fast he sent Remy towards the wall, a pain was beginning to grow in his heart as he watched Rogue trying to wake him up," Stripes..." He moved to put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
At the familar large hand, Rogue shyed away from it," Dun't touch me...ya killed him!" By now she was standing her eyes full of tears glaring daggers at Logan," Whut tha hell were ya thinkin' Logan? Ah dun't need anyone ta protect me! Ah can fight mah own battles an' deal with mah own personal life without someone killin' half o'it!"  
  
The whole Danger Room echoed with the sound of Rogue's voice, her accusing stare moving from face to face, A collective gasp aired into the room as they all backpedal feeling some what to blame for the ordeal," Why didn't none of ya stop this insanity! Huh? Why?"  
  
No one answered her, no one dared, all they could do is stare at the situation. Storm finally moved forward and within the same motion pressed her com-link," Charles. I think you had better get down here, Gambit has been hurt." Comforting blue orbs looked to Rogue, a hand reaching for her," Come child, don't cry surely he is not dead."  
  
"Ah said leave me alone." Her green stare looked at Storm's hand as though it was poison and nothing more. Shaking her auburn and white tressed head, Rogue pushed passed Ororo almost running into the Professor. Seeing him she quickly side stepped and ran out," All mah fault."   
  
Remy felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks and then some," Someone git de lisence plate number of de bastard dat hit me?" The cajun grumbled slowly setting up to see Rogue run off," Aw Chere. Wait!" He tried to stand only to lose his footing and fall back again," Merde'." He muttered.  
  
Charles rolled up in his wheelchair, his soft fatherly gaze falling on Remy," You have a mild concussion, please stay still." His gaze moved from Remy to Logan, a look of dissapointment on his face," Logan--"  
  
"Save it Chuck. I know." Logan waved it off," I'm gonna go find her and see if I can talk to her and calm her down." For a moment the two sets of blue eyes locked, Xavier's stern and Logan's rather annoyed, it was as though a unspoken message was being shared between the two. Logan looked at Remy a moment then sighed unwillingly," Oh right. Sorry Gum--" A deadly stare was shot at Charles before his gaze returned to Gambit," Remy." He finally huffed out. 'I still kicked your sorry ass though' Wolverine thought to himself pleasently.  
  
~Logan.~  
  
~ Sorry, Sorry, Chuck geez.~ Giving a nod to the rest of the group, Logan headed out to find Rogue, having somewhat of an idea where she was.  
  
---  
  
(Old picture on the shelf Well it's been there for a while Frozen image of ourselves We were acting like a child...)  
  
It was now mid-afternoon, the lazy autumn sun high in the sky and beating down still apon the Mansion. Here she could find solice, something that for Rogue is hard to come by...It was her fault. She had been so stupid. Why had she pushed him away? Fear. That was why, despite the fact her powers were nulled she still feared. Feared that he would become trapped inside her mind forever along with countless of nameless faces and dear friends and family. She would not let that happen, she refused to. Never again, but now it was possible that it was too late, and now she couldn't say the things she wished she would have back in the maze. Letting the tears flow freely, the Goth buried her face into her arms as she let them fall folded onto the railing.  
  
Sure enough. There she was standing on the balacony of her's and Kitty's room, all Logan had to do was follow the scent of her purfem, of her tears. She was crying and he was one of the rare and few that ever got to see tears fall from the eyes of The Rogue. Slowly he approached and stood just to the side of her," Hey kid."  
  
" Go ta hell." Her body turned shifting away from him, so he knew she was crying so what, it was not the first time Wolverine had ever seen her cry. But her fear was more evident than ever before.  
  
" You don't mean that Rogue." The gruff tone took a soft turn, a hand coming to rest on her shoulder," He's okay." Logan waited a moment before continuing, he had quite a few questions in his mind concerning what had happened in the maze. Seeing that she had not shrugged his hand off he went on,' So, what spooked ya Stripes?"  
  
Her head slowly lifted from being tucked into her arms, a sniffle or two admitting into the air. She looked at the man who was like a Father to her. Her green gaze cold indifferent, chewing on her lower lip, her stare rose to the roof," Yer right ah don't mean it." Arms folded tightly around her own frame," Good..." Her stare fell to her feet, she didn't want Logan to know she was actually beginning to care about the good for nothing Swamp Rat.  
  
" You didn't answer my question." Logan eyed her, sensing her fear as though it was his own, aswell as her frusteration.  
  
" Frankly Logan it's really know of ya damned business." The seventeen year old pushed passed him towards the railing on the right side closest to the glass doors which openned to her's and Kitty's room," Jus' leave me alone." Climbing up onto the railing, Rogue balanced then began to climb up onto the roof.  
  
" Don't take that tone Rogue." In an instant, Logan was pulling her down from her climb to the roof," Answer my question."  
  
She just stared at him. Her green stare becoming darker and darker by the second," Yer not mah father, so stop actin' like it." With that she removed one of her gloves and touched his cheek with her index finger, draining Logan til the point he was barely strong enough to stand,"An' tha answer ta yer question? He kissed me." Landing on her feet as the Canadian dropped her, Rogue once again climbed up onto the roof, her booted footfalls taking her to the fair end, her back facing the world and her eyes locked on the crystal blue waters of Breakstone lake on the edge of the Professor's estate.  
  
(You read my eyes just like your diary Oh remember please remember Well I'm not a begger, but once more, Well if I hurt you, then I hate myself, I don't want to hate myself Don't want to hurt you Why do you choose your pain If you only knew how much I love you, Love you...)  
  
---  
  
Remy grumbled. He hated the Med Lab, he did not like being in it, he didn't need to be in it," Docteur, Remy can go now?" The cajun teen looked hopeful. He was concerned about Rogue and desperately wanted to see her and make sure she was okay.  
  
Just then the med lab was full of a certain young voice," Doctor McCoy! Like Rogue's absorbed Mr Logan! And I can't find her anywhere! And I think Mr Logan like totally knows where she is, but he won't tell me!"   
  
" Kitty calm down, where is Logan?" It was Beast, trying to reason with the high strung Valley Girl,"A moment Remy." He looked to his cajun patient who nodded appologically. Once again Hank's attention returned to Kitty," Think you can phase him down here?"  
  
The young teen nodded," I can like try." With that, Kitty had phase out of the Med Lab door heading back up to her room and to try and bring Logan back with her.  
  
Once she was gone, Hank turned his attention back to Remy," If you don't Remy, I would like to keep you over night, just to be safe. Your head hit that steel wall pretty hard."  
  
" Ceci mord, je veulent hors de ce trou d'enfer." Remy grumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Dr McCoy grinned sheepishly knowing a little bit of French himself," Don't worry my cajun romeo, you'll be out in the morning."  
  
Remy grinned sheepishly back, as if mocking the doctor, " Mais bon docteur, vous sûr vous voulez une peu de merde comme moi restant dans un endroit si agréable comme ceci? Je suis exposé à casser ou voler quelque chose."  
  
Hank laughed, "Je vous fais confiance, même si vous me rappelez jeune Jean Valjean."  
  
" Jean Valjean?...Dat works, but most people say a young Robin Ho--"  
  
Just then Kitty phased into the room. via the roof with Logan landing onto a Med Lab bed," I got him, it like worked!"  
  
Hank nodded, his face becoming serious again," Thank you Kathrine, you may go now." Beast began to check Logan's vitals and setting him up to a machine," Seems our Southern Shrew is living up to her namesake."  
  
Logan growled slightly," Ya think Hank." The steel blue gaze glared at Remy who was in the bed next to him," This is all my fault Gumbo, I shouldn't have kicked your ass."  
  
Remy nodded," No worries Mon Ami."  
  
Logan turned to look at Beast," Hey Hank, ya know you don't have to hook me up to all that shit." He stole a quick glance at Remy a second," Mind givin us a few, we need a guy heart to heart."  
  
" Not at all Logan." Hank smiled towards Remy," Ne lui donnez pas à beaucoup de merde mon ami" And then addressed them both," I'll be in the hall should you need anything."  
  
Remy smirked as the Blue man left the room," Oui, I will not!" He called to Hank then looked to Logan slowly setting him," So talk."  
  
" Kissed her huh?" Logan smirked," Lemme tell ya something bout a girl named Rogue. She's been alone her whole life, even now with people that do care about her she still feels alone. Then this boy came around, real Charmer, and he saw a challenge, and the challenge was her, Rogue. And so he presued and in the end almost got what he wanted, a kiss from the Southern Untouchable Shrew who was for a moment touchable and it scared her, it scared her bad to think she had just gotten a dream come true from the Charmer, but now she wonders...will he still care?"  
  
" He--"  
  
" Not finished yet Gumbo." Taking a deep breath Logan went on, his gaze zeroing in and locking on Remy's red on black one," He better, otherwise." Snikt. The sound echoed through the room," Get the picture Swamp Boy?"  
  
Remy nodded," Dat he does, -- I mean dat I do."  
  
Logan grinned," Good. Now do me a favor after we shake." Logan held his hand out to the teen, who willingly shook it," Light this damned thing for me will ya?" Logan held up a cigar from his pocket, which Remy was more then happen to light for him.  
  
---  
  
She held her knees against her chest, it was so quiet so peaceful up here; why couldn't life be like this period? The goth sighed, wishing that she could fly and get away from everything even if only for a little while, it would be heaven, or the closest she would ever come anyways. The wind was just enough to keep her cool, and the sun on her back just enough to keep her warm. It was perfect, she felt almost normal..but at the moment almost just wasn't good enough, it never would be.   
  
Slowly her mind reflected back to in Danger Room and that kiss. A sigh escaped her lips, at that moment she had indeed felt normal and scared...Scared that she could have hurt him and scared that she actually cared if she did hurt him," Whut tha hell is wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with you child." Storm landed next to Rogue and smiled down to her, kneeling," I knew I would find you here. Remember when you first came to us? You spent alot of time up here thinking."  
  
Rogue scooted away slightly," Ah 'member...plus it's so nice up here." Her tone was cold, unfeeling even though tears still were falling here and there.  
  
"Rogue. It is okay to care, to love." A white gloved hand came to rest on the girl's shoulders," Believe me when I say Remy really does care, I've known him ever since he could walk."  
  
" Ah'm scared 'Ro...tha whole idea scares me...ta like someone an' not bein' able ta touch them." Quickly she looked away, not wanting Storm to see her tears.  
  
" It is okay to be afraid. To fear does not mean to be weak Rogue. Just trust him, think about it." Rising, Storm gave the girl's shoulder a little squeeze and turned to walk away and give her space.  
  
" Ah...Ah didn't mean ta hurt Logan" Rogue finally graced the African Goddess with her tear stained gaze.  
  
" I know child I know and so does he." With that the regal woman floated down from the roof to leave Rogue alone and to her thoughts.  
  
( I won't be your winter I won't be anyone's excuse to cry and we can be forgiven And I will be here.  
  
I won't be your winter And I won't be anyone's excuse to cry And we can be forgiven And I will be here.  
  
I won't be your winter I won't be anyone's excuse to cry and we can be forgive And I will be here..)  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: Weeell and the truth comes out and sort of sets everyone free, what will happen now? Will Rogue accept Remy...or will she keep pushing him away? Only time will tell and how far will Remy go to woo said Southern Shrew? Small side note, a friend of mine who also has an account on FNN Ze'elle Aych , who also has some very good stories is collaborating with me on a fic in the X-Men catagory called " All in a Night's Work" really good stuff, check it out it has Gambit, Mystique and Jackie Estacado from Top Cow's "The Darkness" guest staring. r/r Chapter 7 of "Let Go" will be up soon!  
  
TRANSLATIONS:  
  
substance courte- Translation: Short Stuff  
  
baise- Translation: F****   
  
Docteur- Translation: Doctor  
  
ceci mord, je veulent hors de ce trou d'enfer. - Translation: This bites, I want out of this hell hole.  
  
Mais bon docteur, vous sûr vous voulez une peu de merde comme moi restant dans un endroit si agréable comme ceci? Je suis exposé à casser ou voler quelque chose.- Translation: But good doctor, you sure you want a little shit like me staying in such a nice place like this? I'm liable to break or steal something.  
  
Je vous fais confiance, même si vous rappelez de a young Jean Valjean. - Translation: I trust you, even if you do remind me of a young Jean Valjean  
  
Ne lui donnez pas à beaucoup de merde mon ami.- Translation: Don't give him to much shit my friend. 


	7. Fix Me Now

Shout Outs:  
  
Caliente: thankies thankies! and behold I updated hehehe. Hope ya like this chapter.  
  
Ujiji: I'm glad you like my fic and the way I tie in the songs, most of the time they just further to help you the readers understand how the character or characters are feeling during the particular chapters, but sometimes like in the chapter with Bon Jovi's "Bed of Roses" it will actually have a part in the story itself. heh.   
  
The Untouchable Rogue: hehehe you want fluff! Behold some fluff! chapter five has some fluff in it hehehe, but this will be aaaall and only Rogue and Remy teehee! *sneakily slips ya more chocolate* Chocolate good yes yes! hehe I'm a chocoaholic if you haven't guessed. And yes funny convo, gotta have a lil humor. ^_^  
  
Lupine Draconis:Weee!!! Fav Authors' list alright! *does a victory dance* Yes there shall be more Kurt prolly not much in this chappy, buuuut next chappy after this. And hail Romyness heh!  
  
ishandahalf: Thanks, had to do something to break the chain a lil with some action heh. I really suck at writing fights I think, but you upped my confidence so woo! *hugs* And Rogue won't exactly give in just yet, but she's bout to give him a chance so to speak, this baby is FAR from over. *nods nods* And course Remy is gunna keep working hard to woo said chere heh, wouldn't have it any different. *smirks*  
  
sage(): hehehe thanks! Glad you like the twist, hope you like some of the ones in this chapter. I juuuust live to keep my readers on their toes and the edge of their seats heh. Drama. Drama. Drama. *says it all like the dark haired chic from "How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days".*  
  
Legal stoof: No I don't own X-Men Evolution, but I own Gambit now! Er...well so it's a plushie. *coughs* So I don't reeally own him. Damn. *snaps fingers* Anyhow I don't own the song neither, Garbage does.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter might remind you of a certain comic issue that alot of people myself included state that was the beginning of Rogue and Gambit's relationship, be warned it will not be exactly like it just based refferances on it and to it. *nods nods* Oh and juust for Lupine Draconis, Kurt is gonna make an appearance in this chappy. And people say writer's don't do favors for their readers. HA! oh also a little bit of Logan too and Kitty because my friend Ray gets a kick out of her heh.  
  
~telepathy~ Small note the ~ thingies will be used in this chapter for astral plane talking also.  
  
' thoughts'  
  
(lyrics)  
  
--- scene seperator  
  
Let Go.  
  
Chapter 7: Fix Me Now  
  
(Things don't have to be this way Catch me on a better day...)  
  
The sun had begun to set, painting the autumn sky various hues and shades of red, orange, pink, purple, and yellow. The Southern Goth was still on the roof, she had spent all day up there and had no problems with spending all night either. Her mind was swirling and whirling, the voices that still happened to be inside her head that Apoclypse had left behind all telling her to do different things. However at the moment, Logan's voice was the strongest.  
  
~ Stripes?~   
  
Rogue felt her body shudder slightly, a cold feeling passing over her form as her mind slipped into the astral plains of itself ~ Yeah Logan?~ before her stood the psyche imprint of her mentor and father-like figure.  
  
~Sure has gotten cleared out since I was last in here.~  
  
She nodded ~ Thanks ta Apoclypse.~ For a moment her green eyes scanned the dark torrents that made up her fragile and messed up head ~ Sorry tha scenery hasn't changed much.~ With a sigh she sat down indian style much the way she was now poised on the roof.  
  
~No worries kid, so what you going to do about Gumbo? He's pretty taken with ya.~  
  
The River Rat sighed, just what was she going to do about Remy? ~ Ah dunno Logan...~  
  
~ I know and you know and hell even he knows ya like'im so whats the problem Stripes?~  
  
She shrugged ~ Reckon ah'm scared...an' how do ah know he's jus' not playin' games?~  
  
~ Believe me when I say this Rogue but he's not.~ Logan looked around a moment then smiled to her~ Well my time is up, I better go now.~ With that his image faded letting Rogue know that he was awake.  
  
~ Bye Logan, see ya later an'...ah'm sorry.~  
  
END OF FLASH BACK...  
  
---  
  
Her green orbs stared out into the jumble of glittering stars that lined the dark velvet covered heavens above her. Her mind was still apt to play the conversation she had had with Logan's psyche over and over again," Whut am ah gunna do..." Drawning her knees up against her form, Rogue rested her chin on the crest of her knees for the time being. Her mind was full, but for once it was not of the thoughts of other, but her own thoughts instead. Slowly a light breeze began to blow, tossling her auburn and white locks this way and that as a few leaves scattered across the roof tiles.  
  
The smell of tabacco slowly became apperant to her nose. Slowly the Goth turned, her gaze falling on--," Remy. " her tone took a cold turn within the raspy decants. Moving her head she now once more stared out into the dark star filled sky.  
  
"Aw, Chere, don' be like dat." Slowly he came up behind her, trench coat billowing in the breeze a gloved hand coming to rest on her shoulder which was bare considering she only was wearing the black tank that resided on her form under either the purple wrap-a-round or the green mesh top.  
  
At the feel of his hand she pulled away sharply," Leave me alone." Folding her arms, she rested them on her knees and then her head nestled with a plop into them.  
  
" Non. Remy can't do dat Rogue, sorry." He knelt down somewhat behind her, tossing away his cig with a pop as it exploded thanks to a small charge of Kinetic energy.  
  
(Bury me above the clouds All the way from here Take away the things I need Take away my fear...)  
  
" Go ta Hell." She would not look at him she would not acknowledge him save for speaking," Ah'm not jus' some girl ya can' romance then toss away once ya git whut ya want ya know." finally she indeed looked at him, her emerald stare shooting daggers," Ah mean how tha hell do ah know that once ya figure out yer neva gunna be able ta touch me or if gawd willin a means comes inta play so ya can that after ya do ya jus' won't drop me like a bad apple an' go ta someone else?" Her gaze did not move from him at all, infact it was her that zeroed in on his demon stare and held it.  
  
He sighed then nodded," Remy--"  
  
" Until ya can treat me like ah'm a human bein' don't bother Swamp Rat." She glared," Ah ain't no damned prize ta be won... despite mah bein a mutant ah want someone ta hold me an' ta tell me-- promise me everythins' gunna be okay. With all tha shit ah've been through it's the least this gal can ask for." With that she turned away and ignored him.  
  
For a moment Gambit simply knelt there, looking at her and suddenly finding her very beautiful, the way her hair was blowing in the breeze, how when she turned to face him it was obvious she had been crying for all the make-up that normally occupied her features was gone, washed away by tears of hurt and sadness. He want to tell her all she longed to hear...to take away her fears and doubt. But like her, he was afraid too, afraid to hurt her, afraid of the fact he was falling and falling hard for the untouchable goth. Giving a silent nod, Remy stood and left Rogue alone ' Don't worry chere Remy be back' He thought to himself, to her.  
  
She felt him leave, it hurt and it hurt bad. Closing her eyes she tried to press away the tears, but still they fell, like sad sad rain drops from the partly closed lids. Forever alone, no matter what she would always be that, alone.  
  
Carefully he had ported behind the chimney across the roof from Gambit and his half-sister, having heard the conversation, Kurt sighed. This had not been a good time for Rogue at all, and inpart Kurt felt as her half-brother he should have been there more for her. Slowly he approached her," Vogue?"   
  
"Ah told--" She whirled around, green orbs full of vengance," Oh...Kurt. Howdy." Slowly her accusing stare grew soft, a little more placid despite her current mood. Kurt did not deserve her wrath, no one really did, not even Remy in all honesty when she stopped and thought about it.  
  
Quickly at the sound of her voice, Kurt back pedaled a few steps," Whoa...did Vemy make you mad again? He seems to be doing that alot lately." The German born mutant settled himself next to his sister, his blue tail with an arrow like end curling around him as he sits," Anything you wanna talk about?"  
  
Licking her lips a moment, Rogue remained silent ' Should ah tell him or?...' She asked herself then decided it was best she had," Not really...more like ah make mahself mad." Indifferently the Goth shrugged," Nuthin' new there ah supose, s'cept this time it's cuz ah think ah'm bein' silly." Her emerald irises darted away from Kurt, surely he knew what she had meant.  
  
It took him a moment, but he got the jist of his sister's meaning and nodded," I see, so you like Vemy the and are to afriad to admit it is that right?" Kurt could not believe this...after all the trouble that Cajun Thief had caused for her, she still liked him!?! Why was deffinitely beyond the blue fuzzy dude.  
  
Solomnly she nodded," Pretty much, ya hit tha nail right on tha head Kurt." She looked away knowing Kurt did not approve of Remy, but at least Logan did, or at least she thinks.  
  
" I see, so whats so special about him?" Kurt droled uninterestedly.  
  
" He...ah dunno...doesn't seem afraid o'me, when everyone else steps back from me, he steps forward." maybe he really did care...now that she put it that way to herself 'Ah hope ah wasn't to hard on Remy...Ah'm jus' angry an' tired of everythin'.'  
  
Kurt nodded," Ya know Vogue, I don't step back from you."  
  
" Oh ya so sure bout that Elf?" Just to prove her point, Rogue lifted one of her gloved hands and slowly moved it towards her brother.  
  
He flinched away from her then sighed," Okay, okay point proven..." Suddenly Kurt felt very bad indeed, standing he looked towards his sister," Night Vogue."  
  
Sadly Rogue nodded, she had hoped Kurt would have proved her wrong, but like the rest of them well besides Logan and Remy, but even Logan had his moments of fear with her Kurt had flinched," Night."  
  
( Hide me in a hollow sound Happy evermore Everything I had to give Gave out long before...)   
  
In a puff of smoke that smelled much like fire and brimstone her half brother was gone and once more Rogue found herself alone once more with her own thoughts. She did not want to be alone with her thoughts at all, but she did not want to be around anyone else either. Chewing on her lower lip, the Mississippi native slowly reconsided to her thoughts and silence.  
  
---  
  
Kitty wanted to make sure Rogue was okay, but just to show up on the roof like that without an excuse would probly make Rogue mad. the idea that her room mate and friend had not ate all day came quickly to mind. Scurrying down towards the kitchen, the computer whiz began to make the Southern Goth some food, her favorite; grilled cheese on sourdough, cajun Pringles. and a can of Sprite Remix.  
  
Once everything was settled on a tray, Kitty made her way to the roof, using Storm's skylight and walked up to Rogue on tense footing," Um..Hey Rogue." The younger girl shuffled her feet a moment," Thought that maybe like you were hungry...so um...I like made your favorite." Smiling nerviously, Kathrine Pryde placed the tray down by Rogue and turned to leave her in peace.  
  
Slowly Rogue lifted her head and looked at the tray at her side, then glanced back at Kitty's retreating form, her green stare becoming soft," Kit wait...why don'tcha come an' eat with me, ah can give ya half of tha sandwhich and what not sugah." She flashed her room mate a quick and rather forced smile.  
  
Kitty paused. Had she heard Rogue right? Share...with her...? Instantly the brown haired girl turned," Sure." The smile was returned, tho not forced as she sat cross legged next to Rogue," So...what happened between you and Gambit?" Quickly the teen put her attention onto halfing the sandwhich for herself and Rogue.  
  
" Well..." Rogue took a bite of the grilled cheese," He kissed me." She spoke after swallowing and while openning the can of Sprite Remix.  
  
Kitty gasped," Ooo! Was it like nice?" Then took a bite of sandwhich herself, eyes not leaving the gothic girl at all.  
  
She shrugged indifferently," Yeah...ah mean ah ain't got much ta compare it ta, he was mah first kiss." taking a sip of soda, careful not to backwash she offered it to Kitty.  
  
Her slender manicured hand took the pop can from the gloved one and took a drink before handing it back," Wow." Was all she could think of, this was like the most juicest thing Kitty had heard in quite a while, not sense Jean broke up with Duncan Matthews to date Scott anyways.  
  
Rogue laughed. She couldn't help it really," Wow? Ah...ah dun' git whut all tha fuss is bout, ah mean it was jus' a kiss." She spoke nonchalantly, shrugging it off when infact it had been a very big deal to her as she popped a couple of chips in her mouth. Spicey, she loved them they were her favorite...and suddenly they made her think of him and his cologne, they way he smelled, the way he tasted.  
  
(Fix me now I wish you would (Fix me now) Bring me back to life (Fix me now) Kiss me blind somebody should (Fix me now) From hollow into light...)  
  
Kitty just stared," Like hello! he was your FIRST kiss girlie!"  
  
She shrugged again," So? An' prolly mah last too." Obviously Kitty was not getting the impression that Rogue did not really give a damn, or maybe she was seeing through the southerner's facade.  
  
The perky teen shook her head," I think you like don't realize it when you got a good thing when you have it Rogue. Seriously Remy is like crushing bad on you and you like act like it's nothing, like it doesn't mean a damn." Kitty was becoming frusterated with her friend," You know it's when you push people away that makes them act like they don't care." tears began to form in her soft brown gaze.  
  
Suddenly Rogue felt like shit to put it bluntly," Ah'm...ah'm sorry Kit it's jus' ah--" She looked down," Ah figure that if ah don't care an' push people away it keeps'em safe, cuz then they don't, can't or won't git close ta me." Silence over took her and she finished up her half of the sandwhich," An' bout Remy...ah dun' have him, ah pushed an' ah dun' think he's comin' back."  
  
Kitty sat there for a moment, just staring at Rogue," Okay so...you got freaky powers and like wear gloomy gothic stuff and all, but why would we not care about you in like the first place? Rogue being an X-Man-- Err, Woman means you're like part of a family. We're not icky Mystique or the dumb Brotherhood, we like really care. You know just like get your act together. It really, really hurts me to think you think I don't or wouldn't care about you." The Halfpint became quickly stubborn and slowly a single tear rolled down her pink cheek.  
  
"Aw...Kit ah'm sorry really ah-ah didn't know..." Suddenly Rogue did something unexpected, she hugged the crying girl.  
  
At first Kitty's reaction would have been to pull away, but she didn't, she wanted to let Rogue know she cared and would always be there for her," Well it's not like I blame you..." sniffle," If I had your powers I'd like be the same way I'm totally sure." Slowly the younger girl's arms came around the Goth careful not to touch her bare skin.  
  
She was the first to pull away, never really having been a physical person anyhow, even as a little girl Irene or Mystique could never get a hug out of the girl. Using her gloved index finger she wiped away the younger girl's tears," Dun't cry gal, an' for all it's worth ah'm sorry ah treat y'all like shit. But ah am glad ya know an' understand why..." Slowly Rogue smiled, and it was real this time.  
  
(Crashing silent broken down Falling into night Who gave up an who gave in I'll go without a fight...)  
  
Sniffling still Kitty ate a few more chips and looked around before glancing at her watch," Like wow, good thing I don't have like school tomorrow or anything, same with you." High above them the moon was now taking hold on the middle of the sky," It's like three am."  
  
Rogue amused, her and Kitty had been talking for at least an hour or so, it was funny how the two of them being total opposites of each other were really in truth such good friends. Infact the River Rat would dare to say they were almost like sisters," It is huh, ya look sleepy Kit why don'cha go git some rest."  
  
The teen looked to her friend a moment and then yawned," Kay, all like take this stuff back with me if you're like done." She smiled, though sleepy," And Rogue um.." She stood holding the tray and looked down at the Goth a moment," Thanks."  
  
Rogue blinked," For?"  
  
" For being like a sister to me, like the sister I'll never have." She smiled giving setting the tray down again and hugged her once more quick like," Also like give Remy chance, I mean he is sooooo cuute and all. He's not a bad guy either and like he really cares about you, or so he told Logan in the med lab."  
  
Again Rogue found herself smiling," Thanks Kit an' bout tha sisters thin' ah've always thought of ya like a lil' sis."   
  
Kitty nodded," Like welcome, totally. " She picked up the tray once again and then looked at Rogue," Aren't you going to like try and get some sleep?"  
  
"Prolly not gal, too much goin' on in mah head." Once again Rogue hugged her knees to her and sighed.  
  
" Is it like the voices again...should I go and like get the Professor?" Kitty expression became worried.  
  
"No. No. Jus' alot on mah mind with mah own thoughts. Nuthin' ta worry bout Kit."  
  
Kitty breathed a deep sigh of relief," Good and like don't forget about what I said about Remy."  
  
" An' jus' what did de Pe'ite say hm?" Remy was back, holding something behind his back and smirking like the cat ate the canary while looking at Kitty, he had heard what she had said, but he wanted her to say it again with him there to gauge Rogue's reaction.  
  
" I said that she," She pointed a manicured nail towards Rogue," should give you a chance." Smirking herself with a giggle, Kitty phased down from the roof and out of sight.  
  
Remy chuckled," Funny fille dat one is." He looked to Rogue and then calmly walked forward.  
  
" Ah thought ah told ya ta go ta hell..." Once more she became defensive and cold towards him, her body turning away, her gaze set on the horizon ahead.  
  
" An' Remy t'ought he tol' you dat he was in 'ell for two years and has no intentions of every goin back." He countered her, tired of being pushed away and this time she could push all she wanted, but he would come back just as strong," I like dat Kitty fille, she got de right idea you ought to give Remy a chance, whut you got to lose hnn?" Before she could answer he dangled a single red rose infront of her face," Un joli s'est levé pour une belle fille."   
  
Her green orbs stared coldly at the flower and ever colder at the person who held it out to her. ' Jus' take it..." She told herself and finally after a few moments of contemplation and arguing with herself she gently took the rose and lifted the bloom to her nose and breathed it in deeply," Merci." Rogue grinned sheepishly at Remy.  
  
" Ah! A grin. Remy do somet'ing right he take it?" Once more he knelt somewhat behind her," Had to go t'rough alot of trouble to get dat flower for mon chere ya know. 'Ro made me promise I'd mow for a week. Merde!" He smirked, shifting somewhat closer to her, to whisper in her ear," But it wort' de price do see you smile Rogue." Slowly he ran a gloved finger through her hair," Anyt'ing is wort' it for you."  
  
(Cut me down or cut me dead Cut me in or out Kiss me blind time after time Take away my doubt...)   
  
She shivered slightly at his vice near her ear," Git away!" Instantly her body turned, her own gloved hand coming into contact with his chest to push him away.  
  
he saw the move coming as she turned and he was ready," Non. You ain't pushin' dis Cajun away no more Rogue." With that he grabbed her hand and held it tight, but not enough to hurt her.  
  
" Damnit! An' damn you! Why won't you jus' give it tha hell up? Why?" Tears boiled hot behind her eyes making them dance slightly as she tried to fight them off only to feel them roll down her cheeks.  
  
"Cuz dispite what goes on inside a dat head o'yours I care Rogue and you can't stop people form carin' no matter how hard you push dem away." Slowly his thumb began to rub her knuckles.  
  
"Yer jus' playin' games..ah know all bout ya! 'Member ya where in mah head til Apoc stole it all from me!" Her free hand began to beat against his chest now and her crying slowly became sobs. She was slowly breaking and he was breaking her, she could feel it peice by peice everything of her hard exterior cracking like the shell of an egg.  
  
Once again he caught the hand that now beat against his chest and pulled her too him," Bullshit Rogue. You jus' scared, scared dat someone actually gives a damn sides Kitty an' Kurt and de Teachers and de Prof."  
  
Her eyes went wide as he pulled her too him," Yea' well cows do to, but they dun' advertise it." She kept her face cold and her eyes cruel despite the fact she was breaking apart.  
  
He laughed," Good one Chere'."  
  
" Stop laughin' yer makin' fun o'me!" She scowled as he laughed even more.  
  
" Ya know you even cuter when you mad at me. Remy feel très spécial." He smirked, moving her hands so she was now trapped with his arms going around her.  
  
" Yer a pain in mah ass!"  
  
"Remercies bébé." Remy smirked, his hands now sliding up and down her back," You tense chere, Remy t'ink he needs to work a lil' massage magic on ya." he wiggled his brows at her.  
  
" Ya dun't listen do ya? There ya go again." She scowled at him then pulled out of his embrace and stood up stalking over to the east side of the roof," Go away Gambit." The raspy accent was crisp and sure on the last word as she glared at him before turning away arms folded watching the sky as it slowly began to get lighter slightly.  
  
(Fix me now I wish you would {Fix me now I wish you would} (Fix me now) Bring me back to life (Fix me now) Kiss me blind somebody should {Kiss me blind somebody should} (Fix me now) From hollow into light ...)  
  
That was all it took. He snapped again and stalked up behind her taking ahold of her arm and turning her around to face him, his face inches from her's," An' you don' listen either Rogue."With quick and sure movements a hankerchef was produced from his pocket and was then tied so it covered her mouth just so.  
  
" Whut in tarnation do ya thin--"Her muffled voice was quickly cut off as his lips met her's roughly through the cloth. her eyes went wide as she tried to fight him, but he held her tighter the more she fought. Slowly she flet her knees becoming weak, and she wasn't the only one. Quickly Remy supported her lifting her wirey frame just enough so her feet no longer touched the roof anymore.  
  
Finally Remy pulled away briefly, his demon gaze glowing in the semi-darkness of the now early morning, his breathing heavy as he stared into her startled eyes," Ssh.N'ayez pas peur, mais fichu quand vous devenez fâché contre moi il m'excite et alors je ne peux pas m'aider. J'ai besoin de vous Rogue, je t'aime, je vous veux comme je n'ai avant jamais voulu n'importe quelle autre fille dans ma vie et pas simplement en raison de vos puissances ou parce qu'ils vous font un défi; mais parce que du moment je vous ai vu j'étais dans l'amour."His tone husky. Finally he had gotten out the words he had wanted to, sure it had been in french, but something told him from a comment of her's earlier she understood the language enough to understand what he meant.  
  
She just stared at him, her eyes blinking unbelievably. She couldn't speak, she had nothing to say instead she turned away from him slowly and faced the on-coming dawn and removing the hankerchef from her face, gripping it tightly in her gloved hand while her arms folded," Ah'm...ah'm cold." She stuttered out meekly.  
  
Remy grinned inwardly and removed his trench coat slowly slipping it around her shoulders and then his arms around her, holding her against him from behind," Everyt'ings gunna be okay chere."  
  
Leaning her head back against his shoulder she slowly smiled softly, her eyes closing," Promise?"  
  
" Oui. Remy promise Rogue."He nussled into her hair, breathing her in.  
  
" Good."  
  
Beyond them the morning sun had began to rise slowly and lazily into the sky, Remy thought to himself as it was a sign of a beginning he hoped for himself and Rogue, but something told him he still would have to work to win her heart and love, but at least this was a good start and a good sign.  
  
(Things don't have to be this way   
  
Catch me on a better day   
  
Nowhere only down from here   
  
Pick me off the floor   
  
Take away the things I dream   
  
One time one place one more   
  
Fix me now I wish you would {Fix me now somebody should} (Fix me now) Bring me back to life (Fix me now)   
  
Kiss me blind somebody should {Fix me now somebody should} (Fix me now)   
  
From hollow into   
  
Fix me now I wish you would {Fix me now somebody should} (Fix me now) Bring me back to life (Fix me now)   
  
Kiss me blind somebody should {Fix me now somebody should} (Fix me now) From hollow into light   
  
Things don't have to be this way   
  
Catch me on a better day   
  
Things don't have to be this way   
  
Catch me on a better day. )  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: I alllllmoooooost ended it there, but thought naw, I'll drag this out a little more mostly cuz of all my devoted readers *showers them with chocolate* And the fact I'm having fun with this hehehe. Read and review! *blows kisses* Love y'all!  
  
TRANSLATIONS:  
  
Un joli s'est levé pour une belle fille- Translation: A pretty rose for a beautiful girl.  
  
très spécial- Translation: Very special  
  
Remercies bébé- Translation: Thanks babe  
  
N'ayez pas peur, mais fichu quand vous devenez fâché contre moi il m'excite et alors je ne peux pas m'aider. J'ai besoin de vous Rogue, je t'aime, je vous veux comme je n'ai avant jamais voulu n'importe quelle autre fille dans ma vie et pas simplement en raison de vos puissances ou parce qu'ils vous font un défi; mais parce que du moment je vous ai vu j'étais dans l'amour. -   
  
Translation: Do not be afraid, but damn when you get angry at me it turns me on and then I cannot help myself. I need you Rogue, I love you, I want you like I've never wanted any other girl before in my life and not just because of your powers or because they make you a challenge; but because from the moment I saw you I was in love. 


	8. It's About Time

Shout Outs:  
  
samantha: I made you cry! *offers tissues* You're sweet thank you, thank you. *hugs*  
  
Yumiko: Oh my...waterworks *also offers tissues and hugs* I wasn't intending to make everyone cry, but um I guess I did. *feels bad now. nods nods*  
  
ishandahalf: Thankies! And you didn't cry...not that it's bad thing to cry, but I feeel so bad I made others cry. *sniffles, hugs ya even though you didn't cry* And yes it will be interesting and let me assure you not smooth sailing for them either, nope nope. I get a gold star! Bweee!!! Coolness. And glad you liked the line.  
  
Ujiji: Glad you're enjoying my story! *slides more chocolate and hugs* Hope ta make you squeal more with delight heh.  
  
The Untouchable Rogue: MRAHA. I like you. Yes yes. *shares chocolate* Thanks!  
  
Legal Junk: I don't own X-Men Evolution. Never have, never will. So :P. *ponders the things she could do to and with Remy if she owned him tho. Blinks as a group of Lawyers stare at her* Um...oh right heh I don't own the song either, Lillix does. Nor do I own William Shakespeare's The Taming of the Shrew. . *coughs* Annnnyhow moving on.  
  
~telepathy~  
  
(lyrics)  
  
' thoughts '  
  
--- scene seperator  
  
Let Go.  
  
Chapter 8: It's About Time  
  
(I hate you, I love you. I just can't remember to forget you...)  
  
Moday. Rogue hates mondays with a passion beyond reason, they are a pain in the ass and mean the one thing she hates more then mondays and that is school. She never has nor ever will like either asspects of the week at all. Atleast her weekend hadn't been to bad really, well alot had changed during it that was for sure and one of those changes was waiting to give her a ride to school at that very moment," Ah'm comin'!" the Goth yelled at the top of her lungs to the young man waiting down front by his bike," Damnit tha hell where did ah put mah science book..." Another rev of a motorcycle was sounded," Grr. Wait!" Quickly she grabbed the book that winked at her from under her bed and darted towards the balacony," Here ah come, cool yer jets cajun." With this said, Rogue jumped over the railing and down to the ground landing in a crouched position," Not like ya like school anyhow."  
  
He chuckled, looking his Rogue...yes his finally over," Remy don' want detention Chere, now hop on b'fore we both late."Once she was securely on behind him, arms wrapped around his waist, Remy took off towards Bayville High.  
  
---  
  
(Who are you, who needs you? You make me feel alive, I die, so high I'm crawling on the ground I have found I can fly...)  
  
They made it to BHS with some time to spare, enough to goto their lockers and get curious stares from the rest of the student body at the fact--  
  
"KURT! Like oh my gosh!" Kitty raced towards the hologrammed german," You will sooo not believe who just like walked into school holding hands!" The girl squeeled at her fuzzy friend.  
  
" Who? " He looked towards Kitty a moment, before returning his gaze to his locker and searching for his History notes, which just had to be in there somewhere, his hands shuffling about the mess and tossing things out here and there into the trashcan by his locker.  
  
" Like Rogue and Gambit!" The valley girl gave a clap and jumped for joy," They like soo make the CUTEST couple! Even cuter then Scott and Jean!"  
  
Kurt shrugged," Yeah...it's cool Kitty." He did not like this peice of news at all. Infact it mad him angry to a point, Rogue could do some much better then that thief and suposedly ex-Acolyte. Without another word, the Elf shut his locker and headed for class leaving a very confused Kitty standing there in his wake.  
  
---  
  
Rogue wanted to smack Kitty upside her head, the girl had been the first to see them walk into school together hand in hand like well a couple. Naturally the excited teen ran off, eyes wide enough for it to be Christmas morning and the Goth knew exactly where and who Kitty was heading to, Kurt. It would not be a good thing, it had been obvious that her brother did not approve of Remy at all, but then again since when did she care? Since she had hurt him, since she had supposedly killed Mystique.  
  
Giving a side-ways glance towards the girl on his arm, Remy LeBeau arched a brow curiously," What you t'inkin' bout hm?" He nudged her with his arm playfully as they paused before her locker, having been to his already before heading to first period which they had together.  
  
"Huh?" The emerald gaze blinked," Oh um...nuthin'." She lied and openned her locker, which was occasionally rather stubborn at times and then began to search for her notes and a pencil, her favorite one with the little gothic troll topper.  
  
The cajun shook his head, he knew damn well the girl was lying," Out wit' it Chere. You can't pull de wool over dis Swamp Rat's eyes." he spoke leaning into her from behind, whispering in her ear.  
  
Rogue blushed beneather her usual gothic mask of make-up, her body suddenly going very warm as he pressed against her," Kurt. Ah-Ah was thinkin' bout Kurt." Her gaze lowered beneath fluttering lashes as she finally with uneasy fingers pulled out her favorite pencil," Shall we?" The sure and raspy southern accent wavered slightly.  
  
"Bout de Elf why?" He asked curiously as they began strolling towards class, again getting curious, even jealous stares from their peers as they weaved in and out and around them.  
  
"Cuz, um...he and ah talked las' night after ya left, ya know b'fore ya came back." She was rambling, something was indeed off, or possibly wrong," He um...ah dun' think he approves of ya, bein' mah brother an' all."  
  
Remy could not help but chuckle at this," Rogue, you can make your own choices wit'out de approval of Kurt ya know. Anyhow not like we getting married or somet'ing hnn?" He mused quickly with a wink towards the Southern Goth.  
  
A slight blush crept across Rogue's face just so at the word marriage coming form Remy's lips as they reached the class room door just in time," Uh--Well ah-- Yer right ah--" The River Rat turned a moment catching Kitty's very observant stare then looked back at Remy," Ah'll see ya after class." With a flip of her hair she turned and sashayed over to her desk across the room from the Cajun and sat down, but not before giving Kitty a glare.  
  
(One of these days it all comes together One of those days that goes on forever Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever What's it all about?...)  
  
All through class Rogue could scarcely keep her mind on it at all really, from Remy casting glances at her and winks accompanied, to Kitty writing little notes to try and get information from her if she and Gambit were going out or not to the fact she hated math plain and simple. Every five seconds she glanced towards the clock and swore it was taking all day for first period to get over with and out of her way. Finally after an eternity the bell rang," Saints be praised." She muttered under her breath and stood packing up her things to head for second period which so happened to be Drama, one of her favorites.  
  
---  
  
Miss Stollsky and rather bright and cheery woman awaited her class to join her in the auditorium upon the stage. She was a somewhat tall woman, with brassy red hair, big gray eyes and a petite mouth, much reminding of a rose bud when painted with lipstick. And she adores Drama, Theatre, and her classes which she can teach all things she adores to others, bascially talented youngsters as she calls them. Rogue adores her completely.  
  
" Welcome. Welcome class." The cheery sunshine and daisies voice chirped as the bell ringed.  
  
"Moring Miss Stollsky." The group of about twenty or so chimed as a collective.  
  
"Please, please take seats on the stage. I've got a wonderful, simply wonderful surprize for you all!" The woman moved with tempered grace over to a chair holding a stack of papers all stapled together," Princepal Kelly has given me permission to do a play this spring! Now we have much work to do and you as my advanced theatre class will be the ones performing! isn't that nice?" Slowly she passed the papers out to everyone with a smile then sat down on the dusty stage floor herself in none the less a velvet skirt," Now. Like a regular play you will all be reading for parts to play and for this year's first performance I have chosen Shakespeare's The Taming of the Shrew!"   
  
Some of the class groaned, others seemed happy enough, but the majority remained silent for the most part. Rogue however found irony in it all and it nerved her slightly as she gazed about the room falling on the lighting and prop crew, which Remy just so happened to be a part of and she noticed quite quickly...even they had scripts too. Quickly she torn her gaze away from the dashing cajun teen and forced it back onto her teacher.  
  
"Alright if you would all turn to page eighty-seven act two scene one." Miss S as she is often called peered about the room," Ah yes. Rogue, Remy please do come forward and read for the parts of Petruchio and Katherine."  
  
Slowly Rogue stood, eying Miss Stollsky somewhat venomously and took to the middle of the stage now setting her accusing green stare on Remy," Yer --"  
  
"And my dears try tucking away your natural accents if you please!"   
  
Both nodded then faced eachother each taking a deep breath.  
  
"Good morrow, Kate for that's your name, I hear." Remy spoke perfectly dropping his cajun accent completely without so much as a trance.  
  
Rogue almost laughed at hearing him without his accent, but quickly gained her composure and stared him down," Well have you heard, but something hard of hearing. They call me Katherine that do talk of me."  
  
"You lie, in fatih, for you are called plain Kate, and Bonny Kate, and sometimes Kate the curst. But Kate, the prettiest Kate in Christendom, Kate of Kate Hall, my super-dainty Kate-- and therefor, Kate, take this of me Kate of my consolation: Hearing thy mildness praised in every town, they virtues spoke of, and thy beauty sounded, Myself am moved to woo thee for my wife." As he spoke the words, Remy's stare never once left Rogue and even at the end he took up her gloved hand and kissed it smartly.  
  
Out of habit Rogue tugged her hand quickly away and profoundly glared at "Petruchio"," Moved. In good time! Let him that moved you hither remove you hence. I knew you at the first you were a movable."  
  
Remy laughed, but quickly returned to reading as told,"Why, what is a movable?"  
  
Rogue smiled smartly," A joint stool." Then quickly advanced her nose high into the air.  
  
He laughed again," Thou hast hit it. Come, sit on me."  
  
Her face fell, mouth dropping in pure shock," Asses are made to bear, and so are you." Her tone still raspy in sound spoke stubbornly.  
  
(It's about life, it's about fun It's over before it has begun It's about you, it's about me It's about everything between and I say I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue It's about time that I Make up my mind...)  
  
Remy smirked," Women are made to bear, and so are you."  
  
She mocked him in laughter," No such jade as you, if me you mean."  
  
Remy shook his head smiling now," Alas, good Kate, I will not burden thee, for knowing thee to be but young and light--"  
  
"Too light and young for such a swain as you to catch, and yet as heavy as my weight should be." She cut him off with a flare, nose once more sniffing high into the air.  
  
Remy found himself laughing again, rather getting into it all," Should be-- should buzz!"  
  
It was Rogue's turn once more to laugh, but venomously at him," Well ta'en, and like a buzzard."  
  
Meanwhile both the rest of the class and Miss Stollsky found themselves inthralled by the two southerners in their performance, infact it almost seemed real to them as though they were not acting at all, but living out their roles.   
  
Remy still smiled at all of this, enjoying it profoundly," O slow-winged turtle, as he takes a buzzard."  
  
"Ay, for a turtle, as he takes a buzzard." She quipped nonchalantly, trying to throw him off even though she was clearly brooding and heated under the collar.  
  
" Come, come, you wasp! I' faith , you are too angry." Remy grinned.  
  
" If I be waspish, best beware my sting." Her green eyes glared, daring him on.  
  
"My remedy is then to pluck it out." He winked at her,then in a quick movement laced an arm about her waist drawing her up against him.  
  
She glared at him 'Remy's gittin' far to inta this...' Rogue thought to herself, but quickly recovered from the shock and went on about her line," Ay, if the fool could find it where it lies." Once again she sounded defiant and daring.  
  
Remy grinned devilishly," Who knows not where a wasp does wear his sting? In his tail." With that the Cajun's hand snaked down to smack Rogue on her behind.  
  
Her eyes went profoundly wide at this action then narrowed," In his tongue."  
  
"Whose tongue?"  
  
"Yours, if you talk of tales, and so farewell."  
  
"What, with my tongue in your tail? Nay, come again, good Kate. I am a gentleman--"  
  
Rogue set her lips into a scowl,"That I'll try." Suddenly a large crack echoed across the stage as Remy let Rogue go and stumbled back rubbing his cheek.  
  
'Hm...Me t'ink chere getting rather into this' Remy thought to himself as he watch Rogue fold her arms and look rather pleased with herself at all of this," I swear I'll cuff you if you strike me again."  
  
Rogue moved forward, lips parted ready to speak her line when suddenly," Oh my! Well, well look at the time I am afraid that is all. Thank you Rogue, Remy. Such a good performance, so good in fact I dare say class we have found our starring roles!"  
  
Slowly Remy came up to Rogue as the rest of the class began to file out once the bell had rung," Dat 'urt chere. Damn you slap hard." Slowly he snaked his arm about her again grinning as he dragged her towards the far side of the stage," A kiss for de fair Kate." Before Rogue could protest, Remy had pulled the hankerchef from the back pocket of his jeans and had already tied it around her face to cover her lips and then his lips against it where her mouth did lie beneath, holding her once more against him tightly.  
  
Rogue gasped at his quickness, but then slowly melted against him, her arms slowly coming to rest about his neck as he kissed her and she reluctantly kissed back.  
  
(It's simple, confusing, the truth is I'm winning but I'm losing And pulling and pushing, won't do me any good It could, it should I'm honest to myself that the truth is I lied...)  
  
"Oh shit. Remy ah--we gotta git ta art..."her green eyes stared earnestly at the clock as she pulled away breathelessly.  
  
Remy smirked and looked around," Non. We dun' hafto git to art Chere." Slowly his hand moved up and down her back, fingers trailing just so.  
  
Rogue visably shivered at his touch," Stop that!" She squeeled slightly as he took to tickling her," An' just whut do ya mean by we dun't hafta go?" Quickly she removed the hankerchef from over her lips, then rested her hands smartly on her waist.  
  
"We could skip, s'not like we failin' dat class anyhow." Taking one of her gloved hands he began to lead her towards the back exit of the stage which openned up to the parking lot.  
  
" But Remy taday we was gunna start portraits." Rogue had been looking forward to art today simply because of that project and the fact she could draw Remy and he could draw her.  
  
" Well we work on dem later den." One of his demon eyes winked at her, then with very little effort he dragged her out to his bike," Where would Rogue like to go hnn?"  
  
The Southern Goth thought a moment or two," Hm. Let's go ta tha city."  
  
"Well den your carr--Um horse awaits." Remy smiled and handed her a helmet as he started up the bike. Once his girl was sitting safely and snugly behind him, the ragin' cajun took off towards New York City with more then a few ideas in mind to show the girl a good time.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Bayville High's lunch room was full to the very brim with people, well students meaning it was lunch hour. Voices echoed, the sound of eating a few food fights over to one corner and of course the hall monitor trying to put and end to them but as usual only ends up with ketchup on his face and today some mustard on the side.  
  
Over towards the far left of the room is one table in particular, there most if not all of the kids that attend and live at Xavier's sit at. Kitty, Kurt, Sam, Bobby, Amara, Piotr, Ray, Jaime, Rahne, Roberto, and Tabby. Jean and Scott no longer sat there having graduated, but two were still missing from the group.  
  
" Has like anyone seen Rogue and Gambit?" Kitty questioned the group before Kurt would get there, afraid of his reaction that his sister had most likely skipped school with the dashing card thrower.  
  
" Nope. Not sense their rather good performance in drama." Ray spoke up as he was in the tech and lighting crew along with Remy... who it seemed had moved up in the world currently from said lowly stage life.  
  
Kitty arched a curious brow," Oh? Like totally do tell Ray!"   
  
"Well Miss S has us doing a play this comin Spring and we're doing Shakespeare's the Taming of the Shrew. So anyhow she has Rogue and Remy read first and damn I say they will bring down the house!" Ray exclaimed vigorously.  
  
Kitty beamed," That's like so romantic."  
  
"What is romantic Keety?" Kurt plopped down beside her giving a quick glare of sorts towards Piotr on her other side.  
  
" Oh um nothing heh. Like gotta go!" Quickly she gathered up her stuff and headed off towards the library to gossip along with the other gossipmongers in the school.  
  
Slowly Kurt looked around at all the faces at the table which had went quietly back to eating their food," Did I miss something?"  
  
Amara looked up and smiled softly," Not really." Then went back to her food.  
  
Slowly Kurt began to get the idea he had indeed missed something and his friends were indeed keeping something from him. Slowly he looked around the table," Hold up a second, where is Vemy and Vogue?"  
  
Jaime slowly looked up at Kurt," We--ow! Hey that wasn't very nice! Who kicked me!"  
  
" We saw them in the library." Tabby quickly chimed in and glared towards Jaime, who quickly shut his mouth and returned to eating in silence with one hand, while the other was rubbing his shin under the table.  
  
Kurt arched a brow," Are you sure--"  
  
"Wow look at the time, I need to go to my locker. See you guys later." Roberto stood and made a rather hasty retreat.  
  
"Um yeah--I need to go get some notes from Roberto." Rahne soon left aswell.  
  
Soon the rest of the team made some sort of excuse until Kurt was left sitting alone with a complexed expression across his face," Something is going on around here." Suddenly the conversation over at the Brotherhood table quickly caught the german's attention.  
  
" Theyweren'tinart?" The boy known as Quicksilver asked his sister Wanda Maximoff.  
  
" Nope." She said nonchalantly.  
  
" Why weren't they yo?" Toad asked not really paying attention.  
  
"Cuz he and the shelia are a couple you slimey kangaroo." The Brotherhood's newest addition, St. John Allerdyce, perferrably called just John commented rather snarkly.  
  
"I bet they snuck off after drama. Think the cajun is getting any?" Lance questioned rather stupidly of himself.  
  
"AreyoulikefreakindenseAlvers?Hecan't,rememberRogueisnotouchy." Peitro bopped his fellow member on the head.  
  
"Like he--oh right." Freddy shrugged and went back to his favorite past time, eating.  
  
Kurt scowled. So that's what was going on, Rogue and skipped school with Remy and he was the only one not to know about it. Well he and his sister would deffinitely be having a heart to heart later, Remy was no good for her in Kurt's eyes and would only serve to break her and hurt her like everyone else had and as her brother he would not stand for it to happen again.  
  
---  
  
(One of these days it all comes together One of those days that goes on forever Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever What's it all about?...)  
  
They were flying, well at least it felt like it with the speed Remy had his bike going and through New York City. It was to say the least exhilarating. Rogue clung to the Cajun for dear life as he took the turns at a fast pace, doged in and out of traffic and even slipped narrowing between to passing semi trucks. She found herself squeeling and screaming with delight and fear mixed all into one," Wowwee!" And she laughed, at herself, at the looks they got from people, and at the cops who after a while just plain gave up and she was sure that they were mumbling something about kids these days. In short she was having a blast.  
  
He was grinning, from ear to ear. The feel of her against him almost to much and the fact when he did something crazy she clung even more to him and tucked her head against his back and yet through it all she was laughing and he liked her laugh and he planned on making it a point to hear it more often. Even if it killed him. Remy LeBeau could not be more happy than that moment right then," So Chere, were do you want to go hnn?" He yelled at her over the roar of everything else.  
  
"Food. Ah'm hungry let's go ta food." She yelled back, her raspy Mississipian accent quite autible above the roar of the world around them.  
  
"Food it is den." With that he shifted the bike, turned sharply and headed for a nice little Italian cafe' he knew of over on Broadway," Rogue like pasta?"  
  
"Damn betcha cajun!" She smiled enjoying herself far to much, far more then she figured she should be, but how could she not enjoy herself? She was having a blast.  
  
He had to chuckle, it was like he had fed her a whole pound of sugar or something and now she was hyper, crazy and fun. Remy liked this side of the every dark and gothic Rogue, he wanted to put her permently into the fun loving Rogue and out of the dark broody Rogue," Well 'ere we are den." He pulled the bike to a stop and got off offering her his hand.  
  
"Thanks." She took his hand and not even in a reluctant manner at all, but in a yes I want to take your hand manner instead.   
  
Remy beamed and once they removed their helmets he decided to test waters on what she would and wouldn't let him get away with in public. In a swift and sweeping movement he locked his arm around her's and lead her towards the door," After you." Ever the gentleman when he wants to be, Remy stepped to the side and openned the door for his belle.  
  
She blushed. No one had ever held a door open for her before, nor linked arms with her, or even taken her out to lunch before," Thank ya." She stuttered out and walked inside 'This all has got ta be too good ta be true' Rogue thought to herself, afterall in her life so far nothing very good had ever lasted long execpt for the X-Men.  
  
Once again at her side, Remy smiled to the hostess," Afternoon Madame, we would like a booth for two."   
  
The girl looked up and nodded," Right this way." With a perky smile she lead them towards the back and to a secluded booth for two, " This okay Mr Lebeau?" She asked placing their menus infront of them as they sat.  
  
"Oui, danks." He nodded to her and looked to Rogue," Order what you want Chere, moi's Pere has a tab 'ere so it free inna matter of speakin dat is."  
  
"Somethng to drink?" The Hostess interjected pleasently  
  
" Ah'll take a sprite." Rogue smiled to the girl, who she thought was very pretty.  
  
" Bour--"  
  
" No no young Mr LeBeau, your father has informed us not to give you any more liqour." The Hostess chuckled and patted him on the shoulder," Not til you turn of age. Sorry."  
  
Remy groaned," Fine. fine." He rolled his eyes," Root beer den."   
  
Rogue chuckled at this, finding amusing to see Remy pout," Ya know sugah, ya look kinda cute when ya pout."  
  
By now the Hostess had walked off and Remy looked at Rogue, arms crossed with a huff and childishly stuck his tongue out at her," Dat so? Well den Remy make sure to pout more of'en den." He lightening a little, but was still ratheru nhappy his father of all people Jean-Luc LeBeau had banned his son from getting liquor.  
  
" Speakin o'yer Daddy how is he anyhow?"  
  
"Speakin o'parents hows your Mere?" Remy shot back at her clearly not wanting to speak about his Father that much, but not because of the liquor deal.  
  
" Ah git ya." Rogue mumbled and went quite until the watress came.  
  
(It's about life, it's about fun It's over before it has begun It's about you, it's about me It's about everything between and I say I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue It's about time that I Make up my mind...)  
  
Remy sighed a moment then finally spoke up after the waitress came and took their orders," He's good."  
  
"She's um..." Rogue looked away not wanting to speak about Mystique when suddenly she felt Remy's hands close around her's.  
  
"Sorry chere'...Remy didn't mean ta snap at ya bout his Daddy, jus dat somet'ings never change if you know what I mean."  
  
Rogue nodded," Yeah, all to well." She smiled as she felt his thumbs rubbing back and forth across her palms.  
  
"So Remy heard some interestin' talk bout school earlier." He changed the subject quickly.  
  
"Oh? Like whut?" She felt like she was going to melt right then and there if he didn't stop fondling her hands the way he was, in a last desperate attempt she pulled them away.  
  
" Well," He paused taking a drink of his soda," Seems dat it's homecomin week and dat dere's a dance on saturday."  
  
"Yeah...So?" She felt anticapation growing within her was he going to ask her to the Homecoming dance? Rogue hoped so, she really did.  
  
"Well Remy was wonderin if Roguie would like to be his date for de dance?" He held his breath.  
  
She paused a moment, watching him, taking her time to answer," Um...well ah" She chewed at her lower lip slightly in thought," Ah..."  
  
" Merde! For cryin out loud woman jus' say oui!" Remy bellowed inpatiently.  
  
Rogue laughed," Oui." She finally got it out inbetween amused laughs at him," Silly Swamp Rat ah saw ya holdin' yer breath an' ah wanted ta see ya turn blue."  
  
" Aren't we jus' de lil' smartass my lil River Rat." Once again Remy stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
" Keep that up cajun an' yer gunna git it."  
  
" Oh? What you gunna give Remy hn?" He stuck his tongue out at her again only to feel her combat boot under the table come into contact with his shin," Ouch!"  
  
She smirked, having complete control on the situation or so she thought, until she felt Remy's legs suddenly catch her foot between them and not let go," Hey! Let go o'mah foot!" They both were laughing and almost didn't see the waitress standing there with their ordered.  
  
" Ackhem."  
  
Both southerners looked up, blushed and quickly straightened themselves into a proper manner and smiled.  
  
"Right. Who had chicken marsala'?" The waitress sat the plate down before Remy when his hand came up," That means you have the shrimp alfredo." With that she sat the plate before Rogue and smiled to them both," Anything else for you lovebirds?"  
  
Remy and Rogue aswell smirked sheepishly," Non we good. Danks." Remy answered for them both.  
  
(Time is creeping behind me, surrounding around me Fading the words so desperately Now give me a reason that I can believe in Time is something you can't rewind One of these days it all comes together One of those days that goes on forever Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever What's it all about?...)  
  
The ate in pure silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Rogue hadn't even noticed how late it was beginning to get, nor did she realize how much trouble they would both be in when they got back to the mansion, but for some reason it really didn't matter anymore, all that mattered now was the fact life seemed to be better thanks to that damned snarky cajun romeo sitting across from her. Rogue had never had so much fun in her life as she had had today," Remy ya do realize we in deep trouble most likely when we git home."  
  
He shrugged," Yeah so? You gunna have dessert? Was t'inkin maybe we share somet'ing?" Remy wasn't worried, so let them get into trouble who cares really.  
  
"Um...sure, ah'm done with this anyhow." she smiled and pushed away the pasta and took a drink of her Sprite.  
  
"How is everything? Dessert?" The waitress had returned and offered them a dessert menu as she cleared their plates away.  
  
"So Chere, what should we get?" Remy held the menu out so Rogue could look at it.  
  
"Hm...they all look so good Remy ah dunno, ya pick."  
  
" Let's go wit de Creme' brulee ala mode." Remy handed the menu back to the waitress who nodded and dissapeared leaving the two alone for the moment.  
  
"So...ya excited bout tha play...yer a very good actor." Rogue felt her cheeks heat up with a crimson stain as that mornings Drama class flashed through her memory.  
  
"Ya really t'ink so Chere?"  
  
"Mmhm." She smiled," Thanks fer all this by tha way."  
  
"Welcome Rogue, but you don' hafta t'ank me really." Once again her took her hands, laying them so her palms faced up and her knuckles rested cormfortably nestled in his hands," Remy want to buy a pretty for de dance too, he'll give you de bucks do it." Gently he leaned forward and kissed her gloved palms.  
  
" Remy ya dun--"  
  
"No your right I don', but I want too." He smiled and kissed her hands again.  
  
A shiver slowly passed through her body at his touch, causing her to smile," Sure thin' Swamp Rat."  
  
"Good. Now dat, dat's settled 'ere comes dessert." Slowly he let go of her hands just as the waitress placed the dessert between them and offered them each a spoon," T'anks Madame."  
  
" Yes thank ya." Rogue smiled to her.  
  
"Most welcome, you kids have a nice afternoon and evening." She smiled and left.  
  
"Open wide Chere."   
  
Rogue looked to Remy, seeing he was holding up a spoon full of ice cream and creme' brulee' for her. Smiling she leaned forward and closed her mouth around the spoon and it's contents before pulling away," Mm." She managed to get out after swallowing," That's good." Chuckling, the southern goth satnd back and removed one of her gloves, then proceeded to dip her finger in the ice cream and then quickly and carefully dapped it on Remy's nose laughing.  
  
" 'Ey! Dat wasn't nice." And yet despite the sneak attack and the face he had ice cream on his nose, Remy began to laugh too, but not before returning the favor.  
  
(It's about life, it's about fun It's over before it has begun It's about you, it's about me It's about everything between and I say I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue It's about time that I Make up my mind.)  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: A thousand sorrys for taking so long on this chapter, but I had a heck of a time trying to figure out where to take it and then I ended up with an evil case of writer's block besides. I promise I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter. Please forgive me. *begs and pleads and sniffles.* 


	9. Tuesday Morning

Shout Outs:  
  
ishandahalf : Thank you thank you! You're awesome and glad your liking my story!  
  
Destiny Phoenix: Thank you thank you!   
  
Ujiji: Aren't they though? hehehe  
  
Original: Thanks, glad you are enjoying my story. I'll try to keep Wolvie and Kurt in it as much as I can, them and Kitty are my supporting cast basically anyhow.  
  
Legal Stuff: I don't own X-Men Evolution already...and I could go on about how I wanna own Remy, but I think everyone gets the general idea. *wiggles brows* Also don't own the song Miss Michelle Branch does.  
  
(Lyrics)  
  
~ Telepathy ~  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
--- Scene seperator  
  
Let Go  
  
Chapter 9: Tuesday Morning  
  
Dinner had been wonderful, Rogue was clearly full and not ready to head back to the hum-drum world of home sweet home ust yet. Remy watched the way she moved, how the lingering shadows of the day played in her green stare, how if she didn't insist on wearing all that make-up her face would glow," Chere, why do you insist on wearing all dat face paint?"  
  
Rogue hand been lost in her thoughts, on the enchanted day she had had with Remy and how she never wanted it to end," Ya know why..." It wasn't his place to ask really, but perhaps this time around she owed him a more reasonable explination," Cuz...If ah look scary people'll stay away frum me."   
  
He nodded," Well seems it don' always work Chere, Remy hasn't stayed away nor has de other X-Men." He smiled, taking her gloved hand in his.  
  
" Ah realize that...it keeps normal folks away." She motioned with her head towards a very not mutant group of people," Like them." A smile slowly spread across her lips as he took her hand," Ya reall aren't 'fraid o'me Remy?" Her green eyes fixed on him.  
  
"No." He squeezed her hand assuringly," I don't fear you, I care bout you, dere's a difference." His eyes moved in the direction she nodded," I see, but dat no reason to hide such a pretty face is it?"  
  
She blushed," Ah...ah..." She looked around for a moment, then decided to quickly change the subject," What we gunna do? Ah dun' wanna go back...fer a bit."  
  
Remy nodded," Anyt'ing you want Rogue." A sudden realization of few rain drops fell down onto the cajun's face causing him to arch a brow," Maybe we buy an umbrella first of all."   
  
Rogue laughed," Ah like tha rain." Anything she wanted...the words echoed in her head a moment," Ah'm good with jus' doin this really."  
  
" Alright den, we do dis." Stopping for a moment a sidewalk vendor, Remy purchesed a small cheap, but working umbrella and place it above them, his arm snaking around Rogue's shoulders," T'ink we're gonna get busted when we get back heh?"  
  
"Prolly, but ah dun' care." Rogue found herself snuggling next to the cajun as the clouds above them burst and unleashed rain down onto the city of New York.  
  
(I remember stormy weather The way the sky looks when it's cold And you were with me content with walking so unaware of the world...)  
  
Remy nodded," So what you wanna do?"   
  
" Ah dunno, have some fun? Ah'm sure ya know howta show a gal a good time." She smiled, but quickly caught herself and quickly it faded.  
  
" Don' not smile. Ya look happy when ya smile chere."   
  
The green orbs quickly found the wet sidewalk highly interesting. A slight blush slowly creeping over her dark make-uped face, afraid to look up, to let him see her blush, Rogue kept her head bend down," But...whut do ah got ta smile bout?"  
  
"Moi." Remy chuckled slyly," De fact it's a nice rainy evenin an you got a umbrella ta keep you dry."  
  
Rogue couldn't help but laugh slightly," Those are silly reasons Swamp Rat."  
  
( Please don't drive me home tonight 'Cause I dont wanna feel alone Please don't drive me home tonight 'Cause I don't wanna go Tuesday morning In the dark I was finding out Who you are...)  
  
Remy shrugged," Whutever makes you happy chere." The demon stare glanced around a moment slowly and an idea quickly struck him," You ever smile for lets say a reason?" A umber brow arched slowly towards the Mississippian.  
  
"Ah might depends." Curiously Rogue looked at Remy, her own brow arching towards him," Whut ya got in that mind o'yers?"  
  
" Heheh, t'ought you'd never ask. Com'on" Smirking, the cajun took ahold of his belle's gloved hand and headed towards a photo booth.  
  
Rogue dug her heels into the sidewalk eying Gambit wryly," Oh no...ah'll break tha camera...Remy!" She squeeled as he tugged on her more, forcing her to keep up with his long strides.  
  
Remy laughed," Mebbe scare it, but break it nah." Looking at her, one of his red eyes gave a sutble wink.  
  
" Yer mean." Rogue lightly punched him in the arm at his comment about her scaring the comment despite the fact she was laughing just as much as he was, the Mississippi Brat couldn't even try to be her usually angry self at him due to the comment in the first place she was too busy having fun.  
  
Smirking idly, the Cajun paused a placed a quick peck on the girl's whitened cheek," How many should we do Chere?" Asking as he fished out a ten dollar bill from his pocket and placed it inside the machine," ten, five what?"  
  
The recluse of the X-Men could not believe what she was doing. Standing in the rain, with a very good looking, no extremely HOT guy and about to get her picture taken with him. Sure simple cheap photobooth pictures, but still it was something wasn't it? Biting on her lower lip a moment Rogue finally spoke," Ten. Cuz um...then ah can have copies an' so can you."  
  
"Great idea Chere." Remy smiled winningly at her, then pushed the button and before Rogue could protest, he dragged her inside and plopped her down right on his lap," Smile."  
  
" Remy!" Her green orbs went wide as she felt herself sitting on well...his lap. ' Ah'm gunna kill'im! The Southern Goth thought to herself trying to remove herself from the smarmy cajun's lap, but only to find out his arms were securely about her waist.  
  
(I took your picture While you were sleeping And then I paced around the room If I had known then That these things happen Would they have happened with you?...)  
  
"Stop squirmin' Rogue, you gunna git dis cajun all excited." The snarky Swamp Rat replied coolly towards his belle.  
  
Very quickly Rogue ceased all movements but breathing," Um...should ah push tha ready button ?"  
  
"Sure t'ing chere, ya blushin' t'ough Remy can see it t'rough de reflection." Reaching around behind her, Remy quickly pressed the button before she could do anything about it and while bring his arm back around her giving a slight tickle to her side.  
  
"Remy!" Just at the moment of her squeel, flash!. Off when the camera causing her darkly make-uped green eyes to widen," Ya dirty, cheatin' Swamp Rat!" She was laughing now.  
  
Remy smiled, he liked hearing her laugh it was music to his ears and caused him to laugh aswell. Another flash captured the couple laughing and facing eachother. He smirked feeling her gloved hand tickle him back," 'Ey! Don' go doin' dat !" grinning he plucked up one of her gloved hands and kissed the small cloth covered knuckles just as the camera flashed again.  
  
(Please don't drive me home tonight 'Cause I dont wanna feel alone Please don't drive me home tonight 'Cause I don't wanna go Tuesday morning In the dark I was finding out Who you are...)  
  
For a time afterwards the pair walked in perfect silence, the only sound that of the rain falling pitter-patter on the sidewalk and on the material of the umbrella above them. Rogue was lost in her thoughts, wondering why Remy liked her and a part of her wanting to flat out ask him, but also a part of her did not want her to ask, didn't want whatever the spell may be to break. Her gaze slowly drifted lower and lower again til her green pools discovered her copy of the pictures from the photobooth still in her hand and began to stare at them intently.  
  
Silence was uncomfortable. The only time it ever was comfortable was when well, being a thief. However at this moment he was not. Just merely trying to enjoy the company of a pretty fille and it was somewhat working out, but it kind of wasn't either really. Something had to break the silence, crash through it like glass. If she won't then he would," What you t'inkin' bout Chere?" Small conversation starter right?  
  
(And if you turned around to see me and I was gone You should have looked outside your window 'Cause The sun was coming up...)  
  
She didn't want to talk. Talking brought up questions, or rather made her want to ask them. She tried to ignore his question chewing on her lower lip, staring at her shoes, but it wasn't working. Not at all. Letting loose a heavy sigh, Rogue finally spoke," 'Lotta stuff really." She skirted around the truth hoping that particular answer would statisfy the cajun.  
  
It didn't," What stuff?" Remy arched a brow at the Goth.  
  
"Do ah really hafta say?"  
  
He nodded," Oui. You trust Remy don't you?" He snugged her closer to him," If not tell'im how to get your trust den."  
  
Her first instinct was to push him away, but for once Rogue didn't do what came natural to her for so long," Ah trust ya, but ah question yer intentions." That wasn't so hard...or was it?  
  
Remy nodded," Dey honourable intentions Rogue. Dats all dis Cajun hasta offer." But there was something else, something more, but he wasn't going to press it he'd let Rogue ask on her own will and time.  
  
Still Rogue chewed at her lower lip, emerald stare moving back and forth from Remy to her shoes and back again," Ah b'lieve that, but why? Why me? Ah mean outta all tha gals 'round ya could have...ya pick tha one ya can't touch."  
  
He sighed," Rogue. Love isn' always bout touch. S'bout two people who care bout eachother."  
  
Finally she looked at him and promptly laughed," Now hearin' that outta yer head is funna." As quickly as she had began laughing, she grew serious once again," Whut if ya have tha chance ta have a gal ya can touch, would ya choose'er ova me?"  
  
"No." The answer was plain and simple.  
  
Rogue suddenly stopped in her tracks, causing Remy to pause aswell and look at her, finding her glaring at him. Gloved hands balled into fists as the rain began to slowly soak her hair and close, running down her face aswell washing away some of her heavy make-up," Yer so fulla shit. Yer jus' tellin' me whut ah wanna hear." She wanted to run away from him, but for some reason beyond her she was glued in place.  
  
(Please don't drive me home tonight 'Cause I dont wanna feel alone Please don't drive me home tonight 'Cause I don't wanna go...)  
  
Remy sighed running a hand through his hair. ' Why does she have to fight me? ' The young teen was stuck, she really might as well have slapped him across the face," Chere...Rogue. How many times do we got to through dis?"  
  
" Ah dunno, ya tell me." She huffed, ignoring the rain.  
  
With that he closed the umbrella letting it clatter to the ground," Why do ya gotta make t'ings so diffcult Rogue? I answered your question honestly. What more does dis cajun gotta do huh?" Tiredly he tossed his hands into the air," It ain't me who's fulla shit chere, it you."  
  
His words cut like a dull knife. She stepped back, eyes furiously wide only to slip, loose her footing and come down with a splash onto the sidewalk," Go ta hell." She remained on the ground, staring profusely at him, a death glare like none other. How dare he say those things! He had no right!  
  
As she fell, Remy instantly advanced forward a hand resting on her shoulder and another on her lower arm," You okay Rogue?" He began to help her up slowly and to his surprize she actually let him.  
  
" Ah'm jus' peachy. Not git yer paws offa me.' With that she shoved him away, but gasped as he did not move and realized that he was just a bit more stronger.  
  
" When ya gunna stop pushin people away chere?" With that he took ahold of her arms roughly and pulled her against him, cupping her face with his free hand,forcing her to look at him.  
  
" Neva. Now lemme go ah'm warnin ya, ya damned fool." Rogue ever the defiant young woman did indeed stare at him, trying to stare him down.  
  
" Dis is one time, one moment you not pushin dis swamp rat away." With that he kissed her, his lips pressing against her's almost hungrily.  
  
Rogue gasped and tried desperately to push him away, but his grip on her arm was seemingly ironclad on her arm. A tear, just one at first slowly rolled down her cheek as she felt his memories, his thoughts begin to stream in her head. An endless torture.  
  
He felt his life flasinh before his eyes, he had to let go soon, she was crying and it was his fault all his. What had he done? He was scaring her, she was trembling. Quickly he let go and stumbled backwards into a lightpost," Dere...now you see dat I really give a damn bout you, despite what goes on in dat fucked up head o'yers."  
  
Remy slid down the pole til he finally rested on the wet ground.  
  
The crying Goth slowly stepped back, speechless. All the thoughts, his thoughts so many things he hadn't told her, so many things he'd like too. She had to run, her legs did work now even if nothing else did," Jus'...jus' stay away frum me Remy LeBeau...ah..ah mean it." She had found her voice, shaky and scared then she ran, just ran. What else was there to do?  
  
" Chere! Wait! I'm---" He sighed,"sorry." Slowly his eyes averted from her fleeing form to land on their pictures from the photo booth now laying in ruin on the sidewalk from the rain.  
  
(Tuesday morning In the dark I was finding out Who we are who we are.)  
  
The End.  
  
TBC In a Brand New Story Coming Soon.  
  
Author's Note: AHHAhAHAHAHA!!!!! Aren't I juuuust so ebil? I am? Thank you! And here you all thought it would be clear sailing for our favorite southern couple? Don't think so! Hello, did you reeeeeally think I would make it that easy? I hope not, vicious, vicious circle isn't it? Also sorry this chapter took so long to get up and sorry if it seems a little rushed, I had again a hard time figuring out where to go with it, so please just bare with me on this and I promise I'll get my act together and start posting the new story up soon. Or at least try to. 


End file.
